The Captor and the Captive
by psychemenace
Summary: Crowley brings Guren as a captive for Ferid. Ferid becomes confused of his burgeoning feelings for the human. Can Guren escape from the clutches of the vampire at the expense of his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Ferid was never the one to compromise when he wanted something badly. This has become apparent to Guren over the span of months that he has been with the vampire. He was a prisoner initially, and had little to no freedom to go out of his prison cell. But the moods of his captor were erratic and unpredictable that he was confused as to his fate.

It was clear in the way the vampire treated him that he only viewed him as some sort of entertainment, just a past time, merely a toy that could be replaced when broken. By allowing him to roam the grounds of his estate freely after being brought to him, it was obvious that he never entertained the thought or the possibility of Guren being able to escape nor try his luck for it.

When Guren asked why Ferid was doing this, the vampire only gave him a smirk. The kind that sent shivers down his spine. It was a sneer of the devil. The curve of the vampire's mouth was full of malignity and his eyes, crimson in their colour was a motley in the undertones of its gaze. The vampire tells him he's generous and sympathetic. He tells him that he was kind enough to allow him to go out of his prison cell so he should thank him thoroughly and whole heartedly. What was he to do? With a confused mind, Guren tried learning about his captor. He tried patiently going with his meanderings, with his ploys and plots. In the process, he realised how contradictory the vampire was, how ironic and utterly conflicting he was.

Sometimes he acts like this innocent, immaculate being. Untouchable, elusive, a vestal among the corrupted and the next he acts like this irredeemable seductress, vile and degraded. But he never in all his deprived ways touched him nor hurt him. Guren was only put off by the way he does things, the way he narrates deplorable things with that face, with a face that could make even him fall to his knees.

Guren noticed his apparent apathy towards him. He noticed the empty stare he would sometimes give him. That gaze that seemed to see through him as if he was a phantom, something that didn't exist perplexed him. Even when the vampire speaks to him, there was no light in his eyes, only a void, a darkness much darker than his own.

Ferid sometimes visited him in his dingy prison cell where moss with the color of lime stuck to the walls and flakes of dried paint were pealing off. He was given a hammock as a bed. His sole companion were the screeching noises of rats, and the cold air running through his skin accompanied by Mahiru's voice inside his head. His visits were intermittent and truthfully, while it may be so that he believed that the vampire only goes to see him to either piss him off or to make him feel even more pathetic about himself, he had always driven Mahiru's voice away. To a certain extent, he was thankful for that reason. Whenever he goes to see him, the accusing ceases, the nagging and the blaming stops. He feels peaceful then. These visits brought a different kind of hue to Ferid's character. He finds himself waking up to the weight of his crimson eyes on him and the rustling sound of his clothes when he leaves.

When he summons him for a talk, to dine with him, his manner of speech always made Guren's eyebrows rise. It always did. He tried understanding this side of him, but he fails every time. Ferid was unbelievable. His actions always made Guren feel like he was coming on to him, trying to seduce him like the vile creature that he was. But like any of his observations, Ferid always acted like this with the others as well. This was a question he frequently acts himself, why was he quite unnerved when he talked to him this way?

He has seen him act like an innocent, he has seen him act like a temptress and a princess being waited on. He has seen him in all of these bits and pieces of his person but he has never understood nor grasped even a tiny detail of the creature that was Ferid Bathory. He was eloquent as well. His sweet voice taunting, the words roll on his tongue like it was the most normal thing in the world. It was easy for him to express himself in such a precise manner with words well stringed together. Persuasive, pleasing and charming, he was like that. He speaks to him with the sweetness and intimacy of a lover or a confidant. Always asking him questions about himself, asking him about what he feels and such. Truth be told, it always made Guren weak. But he tries his hardest not to be swayed, not to be hauled to him by force.

When he looks at him and speaks to him in such an intimate manner, making him feel like he could be the only one, trapping him in some sort of delusion where he could actually be what he says him to be: A man, a soldier, or simply someone enough. It always made him fall back. Ferid knew how to play with people's hearts. But Guren doesn't let it win over him, even if Ferid makes him feel powerful. Even if he dispels Mahiru's voice from his mind, he refuse to succumb to his advances. With an obvious sharp mind and passion for detail, the vampire loved schemes. He loved being immaculate despite his debased actuations and behaviours. Despite the amorality and the apathy, and the tiny pieces of his character that he reveals to him, there was nothing more that Ferid allows him to see. And it was difficult.

Ferid finds it appealing to feed in front of him. Disgusted, and anger welling deep inside of him, he was forced to sit through the ritual. Ferid loved teasing him. He would often tell him how much he loved a child's blood but he wonders how an adult would taste like clearly implying something. His eyes would linger on him for awhile, his face completely ineffable, a smile playing on his lips. Guren would feel his skin crawl whenever he's like this. Sweating, his hands clenched at his sides, his knuckles blanche and his heart beating frantically inside his chest, he would feel exposed. He didn't like it when Ferid provoked him this way.

Crowley would visit him too sometimes and would try to coax him into spilling information about their experimentations. But he never reveals anything to him even when the vampire provokes him into a fight where the redhead allows him to be freed from his shackles and even let him use his Godforsaken weapon against him. Guren was often annoyed at the vampire's treatment of him. He knew they only look at humans as livestock nothing more, nothing less, but to be able to experience it first hand was demeaning. It made him angry to be treated like some sort of rat, or an insect that they think they could easily crush. Ferid's treatment of him wasn't as obvious as how Crowley treats him. But he knows very well why. The vampire has told him before how much humans amuse him. He tells him that he liked the light in their eyes when they struggle. He says that he liked how they cling to hope despite the reality of hopelessness. The banding together, the fact that they needed each other was interesting too. That is why he loved them. Loving them was wanting them as well. Ferid was relentless when he wanted something badly. Sometimes he has this attachment to things like a child to his toy. Whenever he's like his, Guren finds it disconcerting. The thought of Ferid being more childish than he purports himself to be became clearer as time went. He had the penchant for testing people's patience. And he has always tested it with gusto. He liked it whenever Guren snarls at him and even more so when he looks at him in rage.

Whenever he provokes Guren into a fit of anger he would always just close his eyes and wait for it, even welcoming it. This always made the raven haired man lose all his anger because the look on Ferid's face made him tense. But every time, he finds himself lunging at him. Even Crowley could not provoke him like that.

It was not easy being help captive by the vampire. Guren was always being toyed with. Ferid loved every bit of the expressions he makes. The way his face would contort when he riles him up which would often end in a confrontation, a face off where the human ends up being thrashed because he was just too weak. Ferid was strong, he was stronger than Guren could imagine. His frail body and fragile looking limbs were only a facade. He's more than his looks.

"You always don't put much of a fight, Sweetheart. You bore the hell out of me."

This was the usual drill. Whenever Ferid calls Guren sweetheart, Guren always snaps. He hated how Ferid always calls him that. The feeling of being mocked and being reduced to a level of a pet - a cat waiting to be pet was repulsive to him. And in this moment, as always, Guren groaned, heat rose to his head. He tried to find an opening so that he could free himself from Ferid's strong grip.

"I don't like to fight as you would probably know by now..."

Ferid's voice trailed off in Guren's mind, it was difficult to concentrate on the words that the vampire was saying when he was in so much pain. He screeched as Ferid put more pressure on his skull. He grasped the vampire's wrists which took the other off guard. Guren doesn't touch Ferid if he can help it. And Ferid wonders whether he's being too cruel that he actually made Guren touch him.

"Screw you!"

Ferid wasn't expecting a kick from Guren, much less that kind of energy coming from him. He hit him on the side of the face which made the vampire tumble to his side breaking his iron hold off of him. This surprised Ferid. The side where Guren landed a kick hurt and before he could pick up his composure, Guren pushed him to the ground and laced his hands on Ferid's neck and choked him, putting in such strong pressure in his fingers. Aggression and the desire to destroy the vampire well up within him. But when he was about to strike, he hesitated landing a punch on Ferid's perfectly sculpted face.

"Do it." Ferid goads.

"Punch me in the face."

Guren realized that the vampire was only humoring him. He didn't fight back. There was no venom in his words. Calculative and observant as usual, the vampire was clearly testing him, testing his rage towards him. And so he did. He punched him like a ragdoll until he was satisfied but what was curious was the fact that Ferid only made soft noises, not of pain but rather of pleasure. His voice croaked, hiding fits of laughter. Guren was confused. He gritted his teeth.

"Perverted bastard."

A rising guffaw escaped Ferid's lips as he stood wiping his blood stained face.

After that incident, Ferid left him lounging for days inside his cell, his thoughts filled with nothing but his hatred for his captor. At this point, Guren's thoughts were always about Ferid and how much he's an epitome of contradiction. Thinking about how complicated a creature the vampire was he fell asleep.

Guren was woken up by a creaking sound coming from the door. Someone was coming in and he knew who it was. He was pissed off so he turned to his side to see his visitor. When he saw him, it was the first time he saw him in something other than his usual "vampire clothes" and his silver hair loose on his shoulder. It was dark inside the cell, and he wasn't sure whether or not Vampires had x-ray visions for real. But Ferid's figure was clearly illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the bars. It dappled on him like a limelight. His face was more pallid than ever and he was gaunt, dark circles under his eyes. He looked tragically beautiful. Guren can't help but wonder whether he was drinking enough blood. But it was impossible, he knew perfectly well how voracious he was. And just like always, with nothing to say to him only leaving him with the lingering burn of his crimson eyes, Ferid left, his long nightgown trailing behind him.

The week after, Ferid ordered his guards to let him roam free. At this point Guren was already tired of Ferid's mood swings and just went to devise a plan of escaping. But before he could do so, something happened. He was trying get to Ferid's quarters so that he could take something like a weapon of some sort that he could use or an information which would make his escape more practicable. When he found the Vampire's chambers and peaked at the key hole, he was surprised at what he saw. He knew there was something that was going on between the two vampires but he never would've expected this.

Crowley was inside and he was kissing Ferid on the mouth. Guren was so disturbed at the soft and wet noises that they both made that he wanted to go but something stopped him. It was the look on Ferid's face as their kiss became deeper, as their tongues aggressively longed for the other's and coiled on each other that made him stop on his tracks. His heart skipped a beat when he saw how utterly submissive and at the same time completely in control the silver-haired vampire was. He never saw him like that before. But despite their intimacy, Ferid stood still. In fact Crowley was the only one who was touching him. He raked his fingers on the silver-haired vampire's hair messing his perfect ponytail. His fine silver hair fell to his shoulders and swayed with him as he leaned forward for a more aggressive kiss. Crowley caressed him, touching his neck gently down to the crook of his arm. He heard the redhead say Ferid's name with desperation. Ferid only responded with a kiss and a tucked out tongue ready for him. Crowley moved forward, his hands grabbing a fistful of silver hair causing Ferid's face to tilt. It was easy to see that the redhead was using so much force because of the manner by which Ferid's face tilted. But still, the other welcomed his every gesture with such delight. It was obvious in his flustered face. Crowley's hands fumbled on the other's belt and loosened it to expose his member, limp and pale. Ferid moaned in his mouth as he caressed his sceptre and after that Crowley got down on his knees and Guren didn't want to look anymore so he left morally shocked.

Guren couldn't forget what he saw that time that he forgot all about his plans of escape. He was locked up for days without any news about Ferid. Ferid never visited him after that nor barged in when he's asleep. For some reason he felt a bit lonely. When Ferid summoned him though, he was so repulsed that he refused to go with the guards, to the point that Ferid needed to come to fetch him himself.

"You were never like this before." Ferid comments, his brows knitted and the disappointed expression on his face was obviously plastic.

Guren only glared at him. The look on his face delighted the vampire. He pranced, his steps light and full of mirth, his arms crossed on his chest. He hummed his name and leered at him. He was extremely pleased.

Ferid chuckled as he shooed the guards away leaving he and Guren alone.

"What's wrong with you? Just kill me off already. Why bother to keep me alive?"

Ferid sauntered towards him and stopped just a meter a way. The vampire smirked and because of that, Guren was so enraged that he lunged at him. The vampire always managed to provoke him just by standing in front of him. Ferid kicked him in the gut, throwing him to the other side of the room.

"Do you really think you can fight me with that strength human?"

Ferid said it in such a matter of fact way that Guren trembled. The word human felt like a pang.

"Isn't this what you wanted Vampire?"

"Oh~ What is that Lieutenant if I may ask? What do I really want?"

Ferid took a step closer and then another, bridging the gap between the two of them. Guren looked away flustered when he remember what he saw. As if reading his thoughts, Ferid averted his gaze from Guren and turned on his heels to take a few paces away from him.

"Why? You didn't like what you saw?" Ferid said provocatively, his saccharine voice soft and teasing.

Guren was shocked at this and pressed his lips together. The thought that maybe Ferid was just putting on a show for him that time irritated him. Ferid stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. A chuckle escaped his narrow lips.

"Ah~! You didn't believe vampires can do stuff like that too?" Ferid laughed. His laugh a staccato.

But Guren in spite of himself ran towards Ferid and pushed him on the ground with an intense rage in his eyes. Ferid just stared at him with his glassy eyes of dismissive indifference. Guren put all his weight against Ferid's slender frame feeling his supple body underneath the cloth. The image that he saw came back to him. Vividly. With that, his body heated up as he remembered the way Ferid tilted his face as he was kissing Crowley, the way he responded to the other's deepening kiss, moaning in his mouth but still not touching him. He remembered the look in the Vampire's face when Crowley finally put him inside his mouth and at that moment Guren lost it all. He cursed in his mind as he was realising how dangerous their position was. He could feel all of him and he was surprised at how surprisingly lithe he was.

Ferid as if taking cue from the expression that Guren was making called out to him-an invitation-and brushed Guren's cheek with his fingers looking intently into the latter's dark abysmal eyes.

"Guren." Ferid purred. He closed his eyes and parted his lips knowing fully well what would happen next. Before Guren realised what he was doing, he was already kissing the Vampire and panting on top of him.

"Nnfff. Aaah…"

The slush of the lips was not as bad as he imagined. The sound of sucking, and the wet whispers of lips gliding against lip wasn't as oppressive as he thought. He pressed himself against Ferid and grabbed him by the arm, spreading the vampire's arm away from the former's chest to impose his dominance. He was being quite aggressive. Guren never felt such an aggression well up within him before. He undulated against Ferid and even groaned and moaned as he torridly kissed him, their teeth gnashing against each other. It was a cluttering of inexperienced kisses, awkward but sweet. Ferid was a real sport about it, he welcomed Guren's clumsy kisses and even melted at his hesitant touch.

"Guren." Ferid moaned in his ear. His raspy voice made Guren feel a certain muscular constriction near his crotch. That was the last straw. Guren cursed in his mind and was possessed by a strong feeling of self-hatred and shame. Looking at Ferid made him falter. He wanted to go on with this. He wanted to fuck Ferid senseless. But before he could try to take off the latter's clothes. Ferid pushed him off of him and switched their places with a seductive grin playing on his lips. Guren blushed as he realised how disheveled Ferid looked, his ponytail all over the place and his clothes wrinkled. He cursed again, he wanted to run his fingers through the vampire's straight silver hair.

Ferid liked everything about what was happening especially how Guren's body hungered for him. It throbbed underneath him and he could feel the raven haired man's erect cock near his behind. This made him chuckle. Knowing Guren's desire, Ferid took off his clothes himself. He untied his ribbon and his jabot but he just barely slipped out of his clothes. They formed huge folds on the crook of his arms. His lithe bony shoulders and boyish chest of a ectomorphic kind were bare but beyond that he was still completely clothed. Ferid took off his gloves revealing long pale candlestick fingers. His nails were polished and coloured dark purple. Ferid's magnetic eyes held his, he leaned down on the human and placed his hands on Guren's chest. Ferid ran his hands on Guren's muscular chest. As he repeated this twice, he licked his lips and grinned. Then, without any hesitation, he tore Guren's shirt off. At this, as if finally snapping out of a trance, Guren's face fill with rage. But before Guren could push him away and throw a punch he already had his way. Ferid leaned down and bit Guren. He pushed him down with a force so strong that Guren couldn't move and continued sucking his blood.

Copper and salt merge in the Vampire's tongue. It was something that was new to his palate. Guren's body tensed as Ferid's fangs pierced deeper on his neck. Veins on his throat and forehead started popping out. His eyes were bloodshot from using too much force and his face red. Ferid withdrew and wiped his mouth using the back of his hand smudging blood all over his face. He looked at his clothes and frowned at how dirty he has gotten them completely forgetting about Guren. He stood up and fixed his clothes and without even a glance turned on his heels to go now that he got what he wanted.

Guren was left there panting. The sensation of Ferid's skin against him lingered and burned him. The vampire's absence was oppressing. Sweating profusely, he was felt naked and vulnerable. The bleeding that was done to him by Ferid was so unexpected that by just thinking about it, he shivered. He was terribly afraid of what was going to happen to him in the future. If Ferid pushes him to do this kind of thing with him again, he would rather kill himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley sometimes comes up with reasons to go see Ferid, convincing himself that his attraction towards the seventh progenitor was no more than just amusement. Horn and Chess always wondered why he was willing to do everything for the weird vampire.

No one liked the silver haired creature. Most of them wished for him to disappear. Because the hate concentrated on him was such, these people who hate him can't help themselves but notice every little thing he does. And it only leaves them an impression of awe and vexation. Ferid didn't mind the hate that was concentrated on him. He liked the fact that he cannot go unnoticed because of it. While the others find him an irritation, for Crowley, he was someone interesting and something that makes his long life exciting. They had been together for 800 years, and he's yet to get bored of hanging with the vampire. His curiosity towards Ferid has never been quenched. The problem about this curiosity though is it has escalated to certain levels that can no longer be categorised as camaraderie. Their relationship currently involves kissing, touching and pleasuring the other. It was unprofessional, but Crowley can't help but be lured by Ferid's crimson eyes and seductive demeanour. He goes with the vampire's whims of engaging into mortal pleasure just for fun but it didn't really gave them both the satisfaction they needed. It was merely some sort of revisiting being human, although Crowley wasn't really sure whether Ferid used to be a human like himself. He never did tell him about his past after all.

Crowley has always shared with Ferid some of the pleasure he engages in. But never was he inclined to give him a soldier as a gift until now. He figured Ferid would love it. It was after all one of the finest merchandise out there. This was what lead him to capture Guren as a present to Ferid. He knew that the vampire would enjoy torturing the soldier. He knew he would totally enjoy making him his toy. Guren was perfect to fend off his ennui. After capturing the feeble human, he thought that maybe he could be able to barge in on Ferid in his most private hours for the delivery of the captive. And so, he went to see the vampire. The child, who Ferid keeps with him told him that Ferid was bathing and was not to be disturbed. Dragging Guren with him, blindfolded and bound, he barged in on Ferid's bath not listening to the child. He never really thought he would see his companion exposed like that. They never really stayed in the same estate after all. He always lived somewhere quite far from Ferid.

Ferid was in the middle of bathing when he barged in. The moment he pushed open the doors and saw Ferid's naked figure on the bath, his hair damp and water trickled down from his wet tendrils of silver hair, Crowley felt like he just been punched in the gut. His eyes couldn't help but wander on Ferid's body. He looked him over. He noticed how pallid the vampire was and how despite being that pale, there was still a tinge of pink in his complexion. His eyes wandered to Ferid's square supple shoulder, his bony clavicle and to his slender throat, wrapped up only with the vampire's translucent skin. When his eyes went back to Ferid's face, the silver-haired vampire was smiling. With his head cocked to the side and his eyes narrowed, Ferid asked: "Why are you here Crowley-kun? Don't tell me you missed me already?"

It was the usual Ferid but his words shook Crowley up that the redhead vampire almost stuttered.

"I brought you something interesting Ferid-kun. I thought you'd like this."

Crowley threw Guren on the floor. His actions were meticulously followed by Ferid's hawklike gaze. The human curled up and trembled. The cold floor seeped through his pores and accentuated the fear and loathing he felt for the vampires. Ferid only gazed at the quarry that the red head vampire brought home with him in a stare that didn't give any of his emotions nor thoughts away, as if he was just looking at some thing that he was forced to consider.

"What do you want in exchange for this?" Ferid said, his eyes downcast.

"Well…" The redhead vampire pondered, his fingers tucked beneath his chin.

Crowley sauntered towards the bath and sank down to see eye to eye with Ferid. They held each other's gazes for awhile. Ferid seemed to be amused at Crowley's eyes on him and so the silver-haired vampire giggled and walked over to the edge where Crowley was. The splash of the water as he walked against its slight undulations echoed inside the room. He leaned in and cushioned his arms for his pretty head.

"Would you like to bathe with me? I could use your strong, firm hands, Crowley-kun." Ferid said childishly, emphasising the words 'strong' and 'firm'. He leered at the redhead as the other fell silent not knowing what to do. Ferid squinted his eyes and tilted his head making himself look innocent; a coquettish smile played on his thin mouth. Who could resist when Ferid's like this? Even if he's such a hateful person, his victims always melted at his feet, unable to resist his charm. It was no different for Crowley, even more so for Guren.

The sound of Ferid's husky moans, that throaty sound he makes before he would allow himself to mewl, the way his voice vibrated from the pleasure of the human's kisses was unforgettable. The touch of the vampire blighted Guren, and even when days have passed after that horrible thing that has happened between the two of them, he could still feel his touch linger like a ghost, and his smell hover in the air like mist. He could still remember the softness of the vampire's silver tresses tangled on his fingers and the taste of his warm mouth burning his tongue. His soft moans and sighs still ring in the raven haired man's ears. He was haunted by the rising and falling of Ferid's voice as their kisses became aggressive as his body undulated on top of the vampire rubbing his lower half against him; slower at first with a pressure so strong as to thoroughly feel the lumps of Ferid's body underneath him.

"Gu-ren."

Guren's recurring nightmares always ended with Ferid calling for him and this always made his limbs tremble and his heart cave in before his eyes burst open. The human woke up with a start. He was heaving and sweating profusely. His face was aghast and pale. As he summoned composure, he sat up in bed and wiped his wan forehead using the back of his hand. The hammock creaked as he fumbled with himself. This clumsiness was a rare one. As his hammock cracked underneath his weigh, he heard the straw tighten but he wasn't sure. Perhaps the molecules of the straw were being weird, or perhaps he was just in the brink of insanity. The fact that his unease was caused by his throbbing heart, in which the frantic beats blasted in his ears like sirens, wasn't helping him.

Heartbeat after heartbeat, he felt his fingers grow cold. It was such an excruciating thing. He felt it sift through every layer of his skin, he felt his pores absorb every bit of its coldness, stripping him of every bit of warmth inside of him. It made him feel weak. This unease and the enervating darkness that he was constantly exposed to made him slowly transform into a mere vessel of a human being.

It has been weeks since Ferid disposed of him like this. And he was lonely, very lonely. This loneliness, this aching feeling inside of him has completely turned his ears deaf to Mahiru's sermons. Rather than her voice, he hears Ferid's. He was confused whether this was normal or not. And he often wonders why he longs for his companionship when he shouldn't be. The constant oppression his voice gives him, the whispers, the memories of their long conversations haunt him. He notices things he shouldn't, like the way the corner of Ferid's mouth would curve down slightly, the way he leans in to hear him better, and the gesticulations he makes whenever he teases him. The grace of his gloved covered fingers. The fractal of veins that are apparent on his translucent skin whenever he was too close for comfort, the tangle of red, green and blue strands tattooed on his skin and his pretty crimson red eyes fringed with silky silver lashes, he didn't want to accept it, but it was making him feel weird. Trying to quell the war on his mind, he massaged his forehead, groaned, and moved his exhausted legs. His head hurt. Thinking too much always made his head hurt as if tiny needles were inserted at his temples.

With long breaths he forced on himself, he tried to relax. But it wouldn't calm his heart down. The organ still frantically beat inside his chest without slowing no matter how hard he tries to make it so. Ferid's image underneath his weight came to mind. It was hard to forget. The sensation he felt when he touched him, made him unable to forget the look on Ferid's face. The sound of his voice, his smell, his touch, all of him lingered. It made it difficult for Guren to breath and relax. But who can blame him? Who would forget the vampire's supple shoulders? So pallid and so smooth against the light that he couldn't help not wonder how his wan skin would feel as he ran his fingers through its expanse. He couldn't help but wonder how the curve of Ferid's bones would feel underneath the vampire's translucent skin.

"Gu-ren…"

Ferid's throaty moans echoed inside of himself and turned him on. It made his lower half react without his permission. Every thought of Ferid that flashed through his mind made him clench, and as his member grew more and more rebellious, streams of sweat sluice down his face. Every trickle, every drop, made him want him more and he was ashamed. He brushed his hair using his fingers and pulled his drenched shirt to cover his erection. It was the worst torture ever. The air was stale with the oppression that he couldn't breathe. He clutched his chest, closed his eyes, and thought that death would be a better way out. The plopping sound of water and the occasional creaking sound of the metal doors was the only thing that reminded him of what he was. His mind was high on alert everytime the door creaked, he waited for him to come and he hated himself for expecting whenever the lights shift and he sees shadows running back and forth only to be disappointed when the shadows become still without Ferid outside of his prison cell, without the sound that he makes when he enters and leaves, without the heavy weight of his crimson eyes on him. He wanted to see him just like that time when for the first time he entered wearing his long nightgown and looked so vulnerable and so fragile against the moonlight, his hair loose on his shoulders and shadows playing on his well sculpted face.

Days passed by. Guren's longing for Ferid turned into paranoia and thirst. Bereft of Ferid's presence, or anyone at all he was in the verge of breaking. Haunted by the images of that time, he was convinced that he was going mad. Mahiru came to him more vividly than ever, accusing him of the things he did and didn't do. She nagged him of the things that he should have done which he did not and blamed him for his weakness and cowardice. The only reprieve he clung to was Ferid's image.

Guren was battling with Mahiru's voice inside his head when he heard the door slowly creak. That made his heart skip a beat. A rat scurried away, making soft screeching noises that distracted Guren. Crackle of footsteps fill his ears. The sound of it became louder that it made his heart throb. The ache of waiting for something burned him. It made him feel like he was about to lose his mind with every drop of heavy steps, with every tap and clutter of heels that fill the void inside that dingy prison cell he was kept in. It resounded on the walls, on the floor, and onto his muscled valve. He fluttered his eyelids to shoo its sultry sound that rang in his ears. It was making a black hole in his chest and made his ears twitch with faint recognition.

Guren closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to drift as a whistling sound wafted in the air. He was sweating profusely and his mind and body weighed a thousand times more.

"Ferid-sama, wait."

He heard a female voice call out and so the footsteps stopped, he heard Ferid turn. The clutter of his heels were deafening. He didn't hear her come in though.

"Yes?"

The female voice sounded young, it sounded like a child actually and Guren was confused and at the same time curious at the pleasantry that mixed in Ferid's voice.

"Yes, my hungarian princess?"

He heard Ferid's fading footsteps. The vampire took all the light and left him in utter darkness as the footsteps grow fainter and fainter until he could no longer hear him nor the sound of his whistling. His mind blocked out everything. He chose to succumb to slumber and forget about whatever that had happened between the two of them and start anew. But before his mind fell into the abyss of sleep, he heard the bolt in his cell click and the metal door open slowly. He opened his eyes and sat up. A girl about 4 feet 11 inches tall sauntered towards him with light hesitant steps. She was a doe-eyed girl, her matted lashes were long and fringed from her eyelids beautifully. She was blond. Her yellow hair fell to her shoulders, a noodle of pretty curls. It went well with her perlescent azure eyes.

"Guren.."

Guren wondered whether the girl was human or not. He shifted on the bed and gazed at the child.

"Ferid-sama.. he…"

The child was trying to explain something and because of this weird gesture, Guren was even more confused. Why was the girl doing this? Taking a look closer at the girl, she seemed to be at least 14 years old and had a face of someone that knew how it felt to be held captive like this. Her gaze made him think that she must've felt like him too.

There was silence and the girl spoke no more than her master's name. Guren was still as a statue as he just lay there examining the child.

"What's the matter?" He asked genuinely worried.

The girl looked up to him, her eyes pleading.

"Wh..What did you do to Ferid-sama?" Her voice broke, and there was a certain edge to her voice that sounded odd.

Guren was taken aback. Of all the questions that one could possibly ask him, this was the question he did not entirely understand. Based from the tone of voice of the child, it was accusing.

"What do you mean what did I do to Ferid?" Guren was confused.

Their conversation was interrupted by Ferid's voice calling for "Julia" in a singsong manner. The girl jolted and was trembling slightly, her blue eyes running back and forth, she was scared. But without saying anything she turned her head towards Guren's direction for a moment and ran out of the cell without bothering to lock it. She left Guren confused and disturbed.

Guren was not the only one who was affected by what happened. Ferid too was unnerved and disconcerted of the new taste that he tried and was disturbed by the fact that he craved it. Ferid had tasted a lot of adult blood already, he lied about this to Guren to shake the human up. It's true though, that he prefers children's blood, but he never tasted anything like Guren's blood. It didn't have the luscious taste of a child's, but it was intoxicatingly sweet that it made the vampire's mind go blank. He wondered whether the demon army soldiers tasted like him too.

The mixture of Guren's saline skin and the strong muscles of his neck made the experience even more gratifying. The way Guren grabbed him as he clung to him, digging his nails on the vampire's skin pleased Ferid. The silver-haired vampire brushed his lower lip using his thumb and closed his eyes. Guren's mouth was sweeter than Crowley's, and his tongue clumsier, but that was his charm. The human hesitated when Ferid kissed him back. He quivered like a leaf and got bigger whenever the vampire succumbed to his touch, moaning and slightly undulating underneath him, about to drape his arms around his neck. This amused Ferid to no end.

The truth is, it was easy for Ferid to imitate an arousal just because he was honestly at the mercy of Guren's kisses. That made everything convenient for him. He now understood Crowley's behaviour of drinking blood from strong opponents when he set his eyes on Guren.

He loved the shifts in Guren's demeanour the most. Seeing the man squirm in pain like a slave and then act like a Lieutenant the next made him even more intrigued. The look on the human's face when he's down, most especially the rage in his eyes focused solely on no one but him sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't deny that he could get addicted to it. He could get used to clumsier kisses and hesitant touch from now on, just so he could have a taste of the exquisite blood once more.

Guren's taste still burned Ferid's tongue. Whenever the sensation comes back to him in all its entirety, his mind raged. He felt uneasy messing up with the human. But Ferid was always a sucker for pleasure and Guren gave him something that he wanted badly. The human gave him something that he could look forward to apart from Mika's and Krul's hatred towards him or Crowley's hot kisses and warm mouth. Guren gave him a body that genuinely wanted him, regardless of whether his desire for him was just loosely based on pure instinct or sprouting of attraction. Just how he liked it.

"Ferid-sama.."

Ferid almost flinched. His thoughts were interrupted by Julia. The look in his face made the child unable to resist asking him what he was thinking.

"Yes love?"

Ferid loved showering her with endearments, but pet names always made her feel uneasy. As a child who was brought up by the same creature whenever her master behaves like this, he was almost paternal. Almost. But this was only to turn the tides to his favour and manipulate her into believing he truly cared when he did not, when he really has an ulterior motive beneath the sweet words. Ferid was the master of emotional manipulation, knowing this, she never believes anything he says. She was infinitely paranoid and extra vigilant when it comes to the silver-haired vampire. But Ferid, for all that he is, truly cares for her in his own twisted way. She was the light of his life and the fire of his loins (so to speak). His Lolita, his Lola in slacks, his bride. But she hated him. She hated him for his corruption, his impulsiveness and his relentless desire to wreck havoc everywhere he goes.

In this intimate moment, where she brushes his hair, as well as every moment whenever she waits for him to come home after causing chaos was his solace and his sole reprieve in his accursed immortal life. But all of this was a chore to Julia, and she wishes that someone would take her away.

"What's wrong Ferid-sama? Did something happen?"

One thing Ferid liked about this child was the fact that she was a keen observer and always notices every minute change in himself. The vampire chuckled and turned to her. Julia stopped brushing his hair and looked into his eyes. Ferid reach out to her and took her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles, closing his eyes as if savouring every minute of such a kiss. He pulled her against him and embraced her, caressing the small of her back. The vampire buried his head on the child's golden locks and breathe in the smell of her hair. Julia already perfected the craft of being an empty shell whenever Ferid touches her this way. Ferid lifts her up and carries her to the bed. Ferid rarely feeds on her these days but there was something in his eyes that made her realize that her happy days were coming to an end.

"Julia." Ferid whispers in her ear. And Julia for all her power couldn't help but sigh. She was holding back her tears. If she would cry, it would only excite Ferid so she cannot afford to take the risk and cling to the hope that he wouldn't do anything to her. She closes her eyes slowly as she felt Ferid's slick tongue on her neck. She trembled slightly and tried so hard to shut everything off so that she won't be able to feel anything.

"I can't wait for you to become an adult. Or if you wish, you could just remain like this forever? I prefer it much more."

Those words shocked her, he would never say such a thing. Julia only managed a croak, she couldn't speak. Ferid gazed at her with his eyes full of lust. The vampire touched her cheek and she could only take a deep breath to calm herself down. By now, she already mastered the skill of controlling her heartbeat.

"Julia.." Ferid moaned and plunged his fangs on the child's neck, digging it deeper and deeper. Julia went cold and stared into the distance, her face was ineffable and her hands were steady on the bed. She couldn't clench her hands, it would only make Ferid think that she didn't like this and he would be a jerk about it and try to hurt her even more.

The change in Ferid's behaviour was unusual. And she couldn't think of any other reason apart from her master's encounter with the raven haired lieutenant. That's why she decided to communicate with the captive and tell him the truth about Ferid. For both of their sakes.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Bogarkam, don't fall in love with humans._ "

Ferid slowly opened his eyes and fluttered them gracefully to dispel the echoing voice from his mind. He tucked his fingers underneath his chin and motioned for one of his subordinates to give him wine.

" _Bogarkam.._ "

It has been a while since the 7th progenitor heard such endearments addressed to him and he couldn't help but feel uneasy. The voice of the woman in his mind made him feel wary and cautious. It made him feel utterly defenseless. Her words made his skin crawl and he couldn't shake off the feeling of his hold on himself slipping away. Ferid furrowed his brows and bit his lower lip. He felt like a child again, hopeless and fragile. It has been a long time since he has felt this way. Why was she haunting him again?

 _Fall in love with humans?_

He thought about his actions and couldn't detect anything that was out of the ordinary from his usual day to day affairs. Nothing was amiss, he was still acting within the bounds of his personality. There was nothing out of place nor out of character in his behaviour. As far as he was concerned there was nothing different about him. His fascination with humans was the same as always, there was nothing to worry about. But why after all these years has she come to haunt him again with those very words she told him once upon a time?

Centuries have passed and yet Ferid felt like he was still the same naive child he once was. He felt as if he was still living in her shadow. He was still being haunted by her. Her voice still echoed into the depths of him, her warnings were as fresh as if she just told them to him yesterday.

His subordinates arrived carrying his wine. With trembling hands, he took it, clipping his hands on its stem, then drank it in one full swig. His throat burned as the warmth of the thick liquid glided through his esophagus down to his belly. It warmed his stomach and made his senses clear. The coppery taste was the same, its scent like metal tickled his senses. Only this would make him forget. Only this would remind him who he was. He was Ferid Bathory, the 7th progenitor. The 7th strongest and oldest Vampire.

"Prepare me the blood bath." Ferid announced to his subordinates who submissive bowed and went to prepare his bath for him.

Guren found himself free at last from the shackles that bound him. The door was ajar and it was calling for him to escape. He swallowed a lump on his throat and went out, his heart was beating fast inside his chest, this was it. This was the chance he has been waiting for. He was going to escape, he was going to be free at long last. With all the time he spent on contemplating and thinking about his escape, finally it has culminated to this very moment.

Ferid has ceased visiting him after that encounter, he also ceased summoning him for some random talks and that paved the way for his resolution to escape the damned vampire. He did not care how he was going to do that, all he cared about was escaping. He had a foreboding that the vampire will sooner or later make a move to make him spill the beans of their experimentations. But the girl was making him worry, she visited him once after that encounter and asked him to take her with him. Guren was surprised. The look on the girl's face made him hesitate. When she raised her pleading eyes to him and her lips quivered to say something, he knew that he was going to save her, but before she could speak, they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. The girl flinched. He could see terror in the girl's eyes and realized how much the silver haired vampire had on her. He wanted to take her away with him, but how? That was the question. As of the moment, all he could do was try his hardest to escape so that he could ask for help from the others and try to save her. He was having doubts though whether Kureto would allow this, but the girl could be an asset. She seems to know a lot of about the vampires and this knowledge would be very useful for the demon company. He figured if he could talk with Kureto, he will most likely not let this chance slip him by. But as of now, he needed to escape and for him to be able to do that will require him a lot more than he was prepared for.

He has roamed Ferid's estate that he basically had an idea where to go. But he was uneasy of how easy this all was on contemplation. His limbs became agile and he slipped from the guards grasp easily. He was going to leave Ferid, he will never see him again. But Guren found himself lost in a labyrinth, and he was afraid. If he was to be found then it would probably be the end of him. Ferid up until the present has never done things to him to make him spill the beans about their experimentations, the vampire simply doesn't care and because of that, the human doesn't know why he was being kept alive. He was uneasy about the fact that his escape was so easy. Was this because this was unexpected? Was this because Ferid was distracted? But he figured that the guards must have noticed his absence by now and must be tailing him as of the moment. He felt tension in the air, they were already on the hunt for him.

Ferid took of every bit of fabric that covered him as he thought of plunging himself into the dark waters of blood. He no longer had the luxury to engage in such activities when the war started and so he was looking forward for this ritual. His hair for the first time was a mess, bristles of hair curled all over the place and his silver locks were not ironed straight. Tufts of silver covered his face and made his crimson eyes shine bright against the light. He blinked. The pitter patter of his eyelids swept away clouds of doubts. He arched his back as he pulled out his arms from his coat and let it slip from its smoothness just stopping a bit at the crook of his arms and then he extended them to let the fabric fall. It rustled as it fell on his feet. He put his hands on his pants and then clipped it using his fingers so that he could pull it down. Ferid bent over and pushed his trousers down until it was folded at his heels. He pushed the fabric using his left foot to allow his right to be freed. He did it with his left leg too. He picked his clothes up and put it on a nearby stool. At the moment, he was wearing nothing but his underpants. He walked towards his closet to take his bathing robe and when he was done he decided to let his underpants stay. He could plunge in the water with it he supposes, but then he remembered something and decided against it in the end. He shook his head and sighed. His eyes wandered down to his underwear and then took it off without a second's waste. He took his underpants and put it away along with his other worn clothes.

Ferid was naked. He was standing there thinking about things, his robes hanging on his right arm. He touched himself, the sensation of his cold skin did not make him feel any different. His hand travelled down to his abdomen and then he stopped. Being a vampire meant you couldn't feel anything but the cold and empty feeling of being different. The lust for blood was the only thing that could compensate for this void. Something that somehow, he has forgotten, to be perfectly honest.

Ferid slipped his arms inside his robes and flipped his hair so that it could be released from being pinned by the fabric. After that he twirled his hair and tied the ribbons on his robe and went out barefoot.

It has been a long time since he's done this and it brings him back to the early years of this ritual, back to the days when she would allow him to observe her bathing in the same fashion. She remembered how she liked the blood showering down, how she would crane her neck as blood poured out from the very flesh of her victims, smiling as though this was the most normal thing in the word. He remembered how she would smudge blood on her face as though it was mere soap or bathing creme, how she would massage her shoulders down to her lower body smiling happily even humming from time to time. Ferid would call out and then she would get out of the bath and bring Ferid with her and bathe him.

" _Bogarkam_.. _Bogarkam_.. What lovely pair of crimson eyes you have... _Drágám_."

He remembered how she would dote on him whenever she visits him after long days of absence.

"Ferid-sama.. the bath is ready for you."

"Thank you."

Guren did not know where to go, at first everything went on smoothly but now he found himself lost. He heard the fading footsteps of the guards who were running after him, he heard their voices as they talked to one another. As the seconds dragged on, he became even more anxious. What will happen to him? What was he going to do now? Guren bit his lower lip and proceeded walking, he did not care where he would go as long as he would escape. He tried so hard remembering the things that the girl told him about the estate but something was amiss in his memory.

He was heaving and sweating profusely, the winding road seemed to be endless until he found an entrance where he figured he could try traversing as long as he would cease walking the same path. He opened the door and it creaked so loud that he was afraid that some of the guards would hear him. He stopped to check for something that would tell him that someone was going to where he was. He swallowed a lump on his throat as he waited. When he thought that there was no one that was going, he was relieved. He entered and found a staircase winding down the darkness. He found it suspicious and so he turned on his heels for the exit.

This wasn't working out well for him but it was too late for him to turn back. If Ferid catches him it would be the end of him, so with all his might, he tried very hard to remember the little girl's narration about the place. Guren closed his eyes and concentrated. He calmed his nerves and tried to clear his head so that her words would come to him again.

"Guren.."

Guren flinched and immediately turned to where the voice was coming from. When he did, there was no one there. Was he having auditory hallucinations now? Guren sighed and closed his eyes again. Whatever was happening was irrelevant. What was paramount was his escape. The girl's instructions came to him slowly and by the time he was able to retrieve most of it, he immediate rushed.

"Guren.. How's Guren?" Ferid asked his subordinates before leaving for his bath. His subordinates couldn't answer.

"He's escaped."

Ferid veered his eyes downward. He didn't care whether the human would disappear or not, but without him, he would be left with nothing to look forward to.

"Bring him to me. Find him at all costs."

His subordinates hurriedly left and Ferid was left alone. He craned his neck to see the engravings of the entrance door and placed his two hands on the handle. He pushed the door open and entered the room. The door creaked in Ferid's wake and it shut behind him. Everything was perfect to the last detail just how he liked it. The bath was a pool of roses, glistening amidst the light. Petals were scattered in the velvety red of the surface.

The scent of iron and lavender filled the air. This ritual has completely evolved from how it was done before. As Ferid walks from the entrance to his bath alone, he couldn't help but remember the horrendous cries and wails of the damsels that paid the price for the birth of such perverse ritual. He couldn't help not remember the sound of whips slashing against flesh again and again, of bones breaking, the croaked and guttural screams begging for forgiveness and freedom. Ferid couldn't help but hum and smile as he reminisced the twilight of a long gone era. Instead of blazing tallow candelabras lighting up the cobbled walls and a sarcophagus for an altar where a lot of wicks were abandoned, there was nothing but a rectangular pool at the centre of the room and petals scattered on the tiled floor. There were no corpses hanging atop the bath, nor were there bloody bodies lying on the ground. There was no staccato of water droplets nor was there anything that made him remember that dingy place.

 _"Bogarkam._ " Her voice came to him again. It was as sweet as honeysuckle, yet even when it sounded maternal he couldn't help remember the evil that was his mother. He imagined her grinning in the dark, her hair in a mess sticking to her pallid skin. Her eyes were sharp and mean and thirsty as though she wanted to suck all the life in him. He remembered her massaging his scalp and saying how beautiful a child he was with his crimson eyes, silver hair and his smooth and snow white skin. He could be mistaken for a girl.

He had always been mistaking for a girl, A beauty like his was unparalleled in all the lands and he was always discriminated because of it. But he couldn't go out in the sun without wearing a cloak to protect his skin. He was always in the darkness and was always the one being blamed for the misfortunes that came to the family that took care of him.

His red eyes were piercing and he always got hurt because of it, it came to be regarded as a sign of the devil. But no one could resist him, this was made apparent as he grew older. Even his mother who had taken him from the peasants dreaded his growing beauty. But she needed him to lure her victims. She needed his defenceless childish air to lure peasant and noble girls alike. He was a tool for her dark schemes. He had witness all of her crimes and sexual exploits. She didn't care whether she would corrupt him. For he had become her sole solace.

Her husband was always away and that gave her leeway to take Ferid in places she wanted to. Her other children never knew about his existence and her sadistic behaviour. She had always been sweet and gentle to them. But underneath the facade she was the devil himself.

Ferid knows her endearments so well, that he couldn't help but sigh. He came to a halt and gazed down at his feet. He was already at the edge of the pool. He took off his robes and let it fall on the floor. He stepped out and dipped his feet on the dark red surface and then plunged into its depth. The warmth from the liquid covered his body up to his neck. He loved this sensation so much. He closed his eyes and drowned in the sensation of lightness and being infinite. He allowed himself to clear his thoughts and just be buoyed by the sensation of blood seeping through his pores. He felt his skin invigorate, he felt powerful and young again.

Guren kept on running and running, when he reached a tunnel he turned left. The soldiers were gaining on him and so he was at the moment trying to be free of them. He must not be caught and so he wind up in front of a large old looking entrance with weird curlicues engraved on top of it. He heard footsteps rushing towards his direction and voices whispering so he opened the door and locked it behind him.

Guren didn't think anything about the place, he just thought of escaping the soldiers. He was relieved and figured he would stay there for awhile before he would go out to resume his escape. He heard a splash of water and noticed that there was a large bath at the centre of the room. He walked towards it and was appalled when he realized that the bath was filled with blood. It was the sickest thing he has seen in his entire life and he figured there was only one vampire who had such proclivities for such things. Guren went pale and rushed to the door.

"Guren?" Came the voice so different from its usual tone.

"Ferid.." Guren whispered, he couldn't believe his luck.

Ferid rose from the water and went out of the pool to see him cower. He was naked and wet tendrils of hair covered his face and clung to his slender frame. It was the first time Guren saw him look like that. Ferid was covered with blood from head to toe. His hair was red because of being soaked.

"I thought you were going to escape?"

Ferid sauntered towards him, water droplets plopped in succession against the tiled floor in his wake. It did not cease when he was already standing face to face with Guren. It only made everything even more disconcerting. It sounded like a time bomb to his ears, as if this was the final count down of his mortal life. They were of the same height so standing still together they were in each other's eye level.

"Maybe you couldn't bear to leave me?"

Ferid placed his hands on Guren shoulders and leaned in a bit. Their faces were only an inch apart from a kiss. Guren scowled. The way his face contorted pleased Ferid. Seeing the vampire grin, he saw for himself how true the stories of the child were.

 _He likes to see people in pain._ _It amuses him._

Ferid fluttered his eyelids coquettishly and withdrew from the human.

"Aah. I really should teach you a lesson just as Crowley says."

Guren gritted his teeth and was about to flee when he felt Ferid's strong grip on his arm. Guren groaned and tried to shake off the vampire but he couldn't.

"Let go of me!"

"You're really such a rebellious child Ichinose-kun. It makes me want to destroy you."

Ferid touched Guren's cheek. Intrigue, the Vampire gazed intently into his shut eyes. The sudden change pleased him.

"Guren." He purred.

"Guren.." Ferid called for the human as he caressed his arm.

"It seems the blood bath cannot compare to your presence. I'd like to have a taste of you."

And just like that, Ferid pulled him against him. The vampire leered at him and sank his teeth on Guren's neck making the human's back arc forcefully. Guren could only grab Ferid's hair and pull if so that he could try to mitigate the pain.

Guren couldn't struggle much because Ferid was pinning him on the wall, touching him in the places that made him shudder. His nails dug deep into Ferid's naked flesh, the force that Guren was using amused him to no end and so he sank his teeth deeper and sucked him. Wet sounds fill the air as Guren's consciousness faded away. He felt this body stiffen as he submitted to the vampire. Guren buried his head on Ferid's shoulders. Ferid noticed the change and smiled to himself. He liked to play with the human. Guren let out a whispered moan and held on the the vampire to steady himself. His knees were getting weaker; he was feeling light headed because of being bled. He was about to drift into unconsciousness when he felt Ferid move. He felt utterly defenseless, and this vulnerability was even made more apparent when he felt something cold against his mouth. He could feel his clothes rustle and feel something cold touch him.

Ferid brushed the pink protrusions on his chest with his middle and fore fingers. He pressed them down with just the right amount of force, guiding it for the purpose of finding out how Guren would like it to be played. Guren shivered as Ferid played with his chest. Knowing full well his effect on Guren and how much the human was melting at his feet, he licked the human's neck using the full length of his tongue. It's slickness and wetness made Guren's member hard. By just the feel of the vampire's fingers it would be enough to make him cum. But the human was not himself and couldn't understand what was happening.

"Fe-rid.. Ugh.. Ferid.."

Hearing his name being moaned by the human sent him a sensation he couldn't explain. It made him want to indulge in his blood more. It made him want to take him for himself, suck him dry. Ferid pressed his naked body against Guren forgetting about his effect on the human. Guren could feel all of him. And as their skins continue to graze against each other, the harder his scepter becomes. Guren heaves and tries to wrestle out of Ferid's strong grip. But it only made Ferid's bite hurt.

"Dumb... Vampire.."

Guren was getting weaker by the minute and his vision blurry. By the time Ferid let him go, he sank down and clutched the place where he was bitten by the vampire. He tried hiding his erection, afraid of what the vampire will do. But it still noticed it.

"Hmm?"

Ferid chuckled and went to pick up his robe.

"You really amuse me sweetie pie."

Guren swallowed hard and then just like that, he fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well this escalated quickly. This could be a doujinshi to be honest. hahahaha

* * *

Guren has never felt such hunger for someone's touch and kisses. He has never imagined himself to be always thinking about how much he wanted to pound deep inside of someone ever before until now. His thoughts are muddled and the heat of his desire intoxicates and blinds him. He wanted him so much that he couldn't bear to look at him without holding himself back from pinning him down and from aggressively doing naughty things to him.

He cups his face aggressively, desperately and the vampire looks only at him with indifference, with nothing but those empty crimson eyes which doesn't even give a hint of lust for the river that runs in his veins, the only thing that the human could offer him.

The vampire doesn't move nor struggle at Guren's increasing violence and tightening grip. The human was no longer the respectable Lieutenant, he was merely a man who desires terribly to take every inch of this creature for himself, he was seriously thinking of violating the vampire without any ounce of remorse and guilt. He wanted him, he wanted him so much that he was willing to throw away his reason and even strip himself of every delicacy in his person just to do this forbidden thing. He wanted to bed him, he wanted to bed this living corpse.

"Fuck.."

He lunges forward and sloppily kisses the vampire. He fumbles with everything that he is, shrugging off every bit of the Guren Ichinose he once was to become nothing but a mass of lust focused solely on Ferid Bathory, the vampire that he wanted so much. He moans with pleasure as the vampire open's his mouth to accommodate his tongue, truth be told he wanted to have a taste of the vampire's mouth and kiss him torridly like this, as if they were both just two people yearning for each other's heat. The Vampire sighs and just allows him to do as he pleases, even responding to his kisses that were not technically kisses because it was more like the gnashing of teeth and a war going on between two tongues coupled with Guren's desperation to dominate Ferid.

Ferid indulges and touches Guren, his thick gloves tracing the the flesh of Guren's clavicle and down to his abdomen. Guren flinched as the sensation of Ferid'd cold gloves on his skin electrified him. This was it, this was what he wanted. He wanted Ferid to be touching him like this with his naked fingers stripped from the vampire's gloves. Just the thought of his fingers made him want to have more. He nibbled on Ferid's lower lip and bit it causing the vampire's mouth to bleed slightly. Guren opened his eyes slowly and looked at Ferid as he was sucking the vampire's rose garden lips and then nibbled it again. He pulled it like some elastic band using his teeth. When he let go, it caused Ferid's jaw to tighten. He suck on the vampire's red mouth again and withdrew. Without cutting the connection between their gazes he held the vampire's hand and took off his gloves using his teeth revealing fine alabaster fingers, the nails coloured with dark purple. Ferid smiled, pleased at the look of Guren's face.

Ferid brushed the pink protrusions on his chest with his middle and fore fingers. He pressed them down with just the right amount of force, guiding it for the purpose of finding out how Guren would like it to be played. Guren shivered as Ferid played with his chest and was now becoming more and more dominating. Knowing full well his effect on Guren and how much the human was melting at his feet, he licked the human's neck using the full length of his tongue. Ferid's slick tongue made Guren's member grow bigger that by just the feel of the vampire's fingers and his tongue, it would be enough to make him cum. And with throaty moans and heaving lungs, Guren kissed him again, stronger and more passionate than the first time. The sound of of wet kisses with a constant rustling of clothes and brushing sound of fabric against fabric filled the air. Ferid didn't stop playing with Guren's chest and he was also too conscious of Guren's throbbing member. And so the vampire withdrew from Guren's hungry kisses and looked at him.

"Take me to bed?"

But Guren knew fully well how this was going to end. Always. He would wake up bound only to find out he was just being played by the vampires, trapped in the illusions that they created. But he didn't want this to be a dream, he wanted this to be real. And so he called Ferid's name in the most sensual voice that he could muster hoping that the real one would hear him.

"Ferid.."

And as if the room turned into darkness all of a sudden and then light up a bit, he could see the real one standing in front of him looking angry and surprised at how he was able to wake up from that lucid dream. He couldn't hear Crowley making comments in the background about how this escalated quickly. He just stared at Ferid with his eyes full of lust and hunger. Ferid turned on his heels to go but before he could walk away, he caught his arm just in time.

"Why do you need to use other means just to get me hot like this?" Guren said with bated breathe and clutching Ferid's arm strongly his nails digging into the other's covered skin.

Ferid just stared at him, his eyes blank. The Vampire didn't expect Guren to notice he was there and break away from the illusion that Crowley cast upon him.

"Why don't you just… do it yourself?"

Ferid giggled playfully, there was no hint of the previous resentment Guren noticed on his face.

"Aaaah... Guren.. But I can't promise I won't suck you dry. And you're still bleeding."

With that Ferid leaned down and licked the blood on Guren's face. Guren shivered, he was flustered and was even more aroused. Ferid's scent was not helping.

"Ferid-kun.."

Ferid withdrew from Guren and looked at Crowley's direction only to be held by the chin. The silver haired vampire only smiled at the red head vampire.

"I told you, I'd let you fuck me if its with him." Ferid points to Guren.

Crowley withdrew from Ferid and stared at Guren.

"Hey human, if you want him so much you'd have to be fucked by me first."

"Eh?"

Crowley sauntered towards Guren and grabbed his head and aggressively kissed him on the mouth. He didn't wait for the human to give a proper reply. Guren's neck was craned in a way that looked so strained.

Crowley kissed him so deeply and licked the insides of his mouth with abandon. The vampire pushed the human's tongue, licked it, coiled around it and even forced it to give way for him to the inside of his mouth. Guren shivered and rivulets of saliva sluiced at the corner of his mouth. The raven haired man didn't know what to do, all he knew was he didn't like Crowley's kisses. He shut his eyes closed but then he thought of Ferid and when he opened them, he scanned the room and saw him standing just a meter away from them. He swallowed a lump on his throat and cursed himself to be wanting him so just standing there observing as Crowley devours him. He noticed how immaculate Ferid looked just standing there his arms crossed and a slight smile playing on his lips. It was such a contrast to himself who was dirty, his clothes ripped off and his fly open. Ferid was as properly dressed as ever, no bits of skin showing.

Ferid noticed his gaze and smiled. Guren could only think of taking off the vampire's clothes and worship his body. He heaved, his abdominal muscles contracted and then relaxed.

"Crowley-kun."

Crowley stopped what he was doing and paused to hear what Ferid was going to say.

"That's enough."

The three transferred to a bed. Ferid told Crowley to blindfold Guren and hold him.

"I want you to feel this thoroughly darling. As for you Crowley, don't let go of him until I say so, and you can't touch me as well. You'd just have to watch for now."

"Fe.. Ferid.. let me be the one to prepare you please. I'll do anything." Guren whined.

Ferid looked at Crowley in a way that made the red head vampire swallow hard.

"Say, what shall I do Crowley-kun? Guren's being cute begging like this." He stared at Guren and noticed the human's throbbing member.

"He's leaking non stop, it's disgusting."

"Ferid-kun, just get on with it. What do you really wanna do?"

Ferid smiled.

* * *

"Aaah, Nnn.. You're so big Gureeen. Nice and massive, you're ripping my ass into two."

Ferid chuckled. He was the one who was dominating the other two. Crowley was hard and he was holding back himself from holding Ferid. Guren only whimpered as Ferid moved against him sucking him in. The human clenched his fists.

"Take this blindfold off, I want to see you."

Guren felt Crowley withdrew and realized he moved towards Ferid. When Ferid moaned in an aroused voice and tightened around him, he knew what was up.

"I told you.. You can't touch me Crowley-kun.. Aaaaahh.."

"It doesn't matter.. you like this so much, look how much you're leaking."

"Look who's talking. Suck me off like how you usually do... Nn.. Ack.."

Ferid winced when he felt Guren's big hands grab his member. Crowley was surprised that the human was able to unbound his hands.

Ferid whimpered as Guren played with its head, pressing the tip and massaging its shaft and bobbing his hand up and down its length. The vampire craned his neck and shivered as he moved his hips slowly feeling the light friction at the point where he was connected with Guren. He purred and sighed and undulated against Guren.

"That feels good Gureeen. Crowleeey, why did you stop, bite me and tease my nipples."

At those words Crowley became bigger. He rubbed his member against Ferid's back and buried his face on Ferid's lithe shoulders and moaned as he played with Ferid' perked up nipples.

Guren was aroused so much that he already came a lot of times inside Ferid and was hard again just by the look on Ferid's face as he slowly thrust himself down his member and rubbing slowly taking it in deep and nice. Everytime Ferid tightens around him was heaven.

"Kiss me Guren.."

Guren lunged forward and kissed him deeply on the mouth and continued jerking the vampire's leaking member, he felt Ferid tightened around him. Crowley withdrew and allowed the two have their way but Ferid grabbed him by the arm.

"Enter me. I want you both deeeep inside me."

* * *

Scribbling noises filled the air.

"Julia?"

Julia closed her notebook and hid it under her bed, after that she ran off to where Ferid was.


	5. Chapter 5

"Julia. Come here Bogarkam."

Julia with her eyes of the warmest color of blue couldn't hide her fear. Her heart was beating frantically inside her chest and the book she was clutching in her hand trembled as every nerve in her body wanted to flee. She had never felt this sense of danger ever since Ferid took her in because the thought of being together with the vampire is a danger in of itself. But this was different. She felt like this time around he's going to destroy her for good regardless of the fact that he always acts like a doting father towards her.

"Don't be afraid sweetie. I love you the most, you're my bride after all I won't hurt you. Come."

There was something in Ferid's voice that was dangerous and ominous and it was keeping Julia from going to him like she always did. Ferid observed her closely, his gaze followed every gesture, every slight movement Julia made. He smiled and motioned her to come closer. Julia took a step forward. She didn't know why she was afraid now of all times, after years of being with the vampire but there was something about Ferid that was disturbing her. The glint in his eyes, while he's acting like usual was a bit strange, if not odd for someone like him. The haste in his movements, the desperation that it gives away in the way he called Julia's name and in the way he wrung his hands as he moved to and fro, forward and backward, the sound of his footfalls and the sound of his anxious foot tapping against the ground, pattering and pattering as he waited for her making such an anxious, horrid sound that echoed and enveloped both of them like a coccon.

Julia stared at Ferid's face, looking at any signs she might get about what he was thinking, but there were no signs of anything. His face, like usual, was painted with his usual excitement when he bleeds her. His facial muscles stretched and relaxed like they always did, except for the way he looked at her. His heavy gaze lingered on her like he was begging her to save him from something. But rather than noticing all of these changes and delving deeper into it, Julia was overcome by fear. Her fear was obvious. Thinking that Ferid will not make such an oppurtunity to inflict on her his usual sadistic tactics of riling her up, the pleasure of gettig a reaction from her, she thinks would elate him, pass.

Ferid stopped moving.

"We haven't done it for a while. I missed you."

Ferid extended his arms and waited. When Julia didn't move an inch she hummed her name.

"Juliaaa~"

Julia flinched, everything was falling apart. She knows she should be going to Ferid, she knows that she should obey him and return to not feeling anything. But she has gotten used to their current arrangement that it was difficult for her to accept this sudden change of heart. The book she was holding fell when a swoop of wind came dragging her into Ferid arms.

"Julia."

Ferid whispered to her, tracing the outlines of her shoulder and then ripping her dress so that he could see her pale neck. Excitement rushed to Ferid, there's really no other human who can excite him like this. But then the thought of Guren came to him immediately and the taste of his blood. This flustered him to the point that he almost dropped Julia. The image of him surprised him that he was gripped by anxiety making his grip on the child tighter and tighter as the seconds dragged on. His finger print marred Julia's porcelain skin with a reddish color forming the contours of his fingers.

Realizing how he was hurting the girl he embraced her gently and buried his face on her shoulders. He whispered promises to her, he told him he loved her over and over again like a prayer. It rolled off his tongue like a soliloquy, as if he was talking to himself rather than to Julia.

He kissed her cheeks, her forehead and her hands and spoke to her in his native tongue—hungarian. Julia knows that whenever Ferid reverts back to speaking in his native tongue, there was something going on with him. Julia responds to him in hungarian and cups Ferid's face. She ran her thumb across his pale cheek like she used to do when she was younger when Ferid comes home feeling exhausted. When rather than bleed her, Ferid lies beside her, sings her some hungarian lullaby or hums a song that was unfamiliar to her ears. She thought she has seen all of his expressions but she was wrong.

She has never seen him this vulnerable before. She took advantage of Ferid's weakness by trying to make him forget about what he originally intended to do. But Ferid's lust for blood was stronger. Julia caressed his hair and talked to him in hungarian. She asked him what's wrong, but he remained quiet and even looked somber. He smiled and heaved in deeply to appease her, as if this slight gesture would make her forget about his odd behaviour.

"Julia.."

Ferid grabbed her wrist and pressed her against him. He chuckled and then licked Julia's wrist with the full length of his tongue. Julia felt his sloppy tongue on her skin which made her cringe. They've done this ritual a thousand times already but because of how intermittent this strange act was, she could never get used to it. In fact it feels like Ferid intentionally makes it like that so that everytime, he'd see her looking ghastly and horrified. Julia deprives him of that sight though, that's why he constantly does this sort of thing.

Julia struggled, she couldn't help herself even though she promised herself not to, even if she knows she must remain an empty shell. Ferid's grip was so strong that she couldn't move a muscle. She was numb, the place where Ferid licked was scalding, as if that place was poured with hot water. The sound of Ferid's licks as he lathers the side of her neck made her tremble. She felt feverish. The vampire was indiscriminate. He knows Julia was starting to grow into lady but still he continues to treat her like this without caring about how that would affect her.

Julia couldn't help but groan as Ferid continued his insufferable gestures. He felt her cling to her desperately and try to push him which only amused him very much. The child was possessed by a strange sensation; this shouldn't make her feel this way but her body was reacting differently. The vampire kissed the thin flesh of her wrist and plunged his fangs. He ripped off her clothes so that he could fully put holes everywhere in her pink flawless skin. The ripping sound of the clothes was too much that Julia began to cry. In between sobs she was pleading Ferid to stop. He was hurting her. But that only made Ferid feel thrilled. Julia has never reacted to him this way.

The vampire withdrew and grinned. The way Julia shivered against him and the way her voice quivered and rose and fell as he penetrated his fangs deeply into her skin excited him. He withdraws and pets Julia on the head. He cradles her and lifts her up like a baby.

"Darling.. love.. don't cry. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You know I love you very much, bogarkam. My sweet. Don't cry."

The vampire tucked hair into Julia's ear and kissed her head. He carried Julia into the bed and spoke to her in hungarian. Julia is limp in his arms. He smiled and kissed her on those spots and on the wrist where he bit her. He sank in the bed as his knees carried his weight. He slowly laid Julia down comfortably. Julia grabbed him by the lapel, holding back her sobs. Ferid withdrew as he noticed Julia slipping into unconsciousness. He shifts on the bed and lied down beside her. He gazed at her sleeping face streaked with tears and snuggled close like he used to do. The bed creaked, the fluffy mattress undulated against his movements. It was as if he was trudging the waves of the sea.

He fluttered his eyelids and tucked a lock of golden hair at the back of Julia's ears. He wiped her tears and pet her, taking her in his arms and breathing her in. She smelled of milk and honey, she smelled of the small town where he used to live. She smelled of home. She smelled of home.

Ferid started. It had been a long time since he remembered that place. It made him feel things. The feeling of coldness and nerve racking awkwardness he felt before he bleed Julia swelled then burst, drowning him in the deluge, so to speak. He stood up and sauntered towards his wardrobe. He grabbed clothes from the clothesline with trembling fingers and constricted lungs. Images flashed through his mind, accompanied by a loud din inside, making him feel like how he used to feel when he was still a naive child. He put on his nightgown and unravelled the ribbon used to tie his silver hair so that his hair fell in waves to his shoulders. He walked back to the bed, every step crisp and calculated. Every drop of time felt longer that it was supposed to be.

The memory that he remembered and the fact that he bled Julia made him very upset. It always upset him, but he couldn't keep his desire at bay. Now that he felt an odd attachment to Guren, his lust for Julia's blood was stronger than ever. It was as if his body is trying to make him stop the folly of his attraction to the Lieutenant. He sat on the bed and pet Julia; he ran his fingers through her blonde locks. She moved a bit, snuggled on his pillow and mumbled his name. It made him feel warm inside but at the same time he felt guilty. He wiped Julia's blood soaked neck and arms. The girl moved on the bed and buried her face on the pillow beside her.

Ferid couldn't bare to look at her any longer and so he left feeling a gaping hole in his chest. He trembled, he felt anxious and because he had been out of it, he bumped into Crowley.

Guren woke up feeling hot. His legs, arms and neck were killing him. His muscles were strained and he was feeling so heavy and tired. He felt like he was carrying the earth on his shoulders. The plopping sound of the droplets and his movements drowned his senses. It reverberated in the room and made him claustrophobic. The darkness wasn't helping nor that fact that his chest hurt and he was unable to move his neck . When he opened his eyes, his vision blurry, he could see nothing but a void that was engulfing him whole. He felt like he was staring right into the abyss, he felt pitiful and forlorn. The only thing that kept him breathing was his pride as a lieutenant of the demon company. He tried to move, but he realized he was bound. He pulled on the chains. Metal against metal coalesced. The eerie sound of chains dragged against the floor and the plopping sound of the water droplets drove his anxiety levels to the maximum. To be a prisoner, bound like a hog, like livestock made all his courage and his will leave him. He was heaving. He could hear his own heartbeat blasting in his ears, even the sound of his muscles contracting and relaxing, even the soft fluttering of his eyelashes against his skin. He groaned and huffed, and clenched the toes of his feet just to calm himself down.

Guren was cold. He felt sticky and dirty. He looked at himself and noticed that there was dried blood on his neck. He noticed red marks near his areola and his abdomen. He felt disgusted and humiliated. What happened in the bath came rushing back to him. He bit his bottom lip and decided to bite his tongue so that he could no longer be played like this by him.

Guren, why are you so weak? Why are you always this useless? You can't do anything by yourself, you can't save anyone and most of all you can't even save yourself.

He forgets about Mahiru. He forgets that she still haunts him like this. Always whispering, always telling him things that he already knew.

Why do you think they still keep you alive?

Guren's head hurts. He feels like he's slipping away from himself. Desperately, he shut his eyes and tried to compose himself. His heart was beating frantically inside his chest, his arms and legs are numb and he feels aversion towards himself. He wanted to escape this hell hole, but he couldn't and this only made him hate himself even more. Guren tried to dispel Mahiru's voice because it was too painful for him to bear.

Guren heard the creaking sound coming from the door. He saw Julia saunter towards him.

"Guren."

"Julia?"

This child will do you no good.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ferid-sama is nowhere to be found. He left with Crowley, I'm leaving this place before he comes back."

Guren was speechless.

"Listen, the only way you can escape him is to love him."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's something in you that makes him falter. He has never shown me weakness. the way he desperately tried to reconnect with me, and he's forced violence was because of you. Ferid-sama never... has never not even once took pity on any of his food, not even me. Love him, or better make him feel loved."

"I don't understand."

"He is afraid of affection, and that is the only thing that would force him to release you."

"But how did you…?"

Julia heard footsteps coming towards the room and so she left immediately, leaving Guren bewildered. Love Ferid? Pretend to love Ferid? He wasn't sure whether he was up to the task because he hated the vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

Ferid's estate was in disarray. All the lesser vampires scoured the estate in search for Julia. The child had gone missing and Ferid had snapped, acting completely different from how he usually projects himself to be. He had always been the happy go lucky vampire, but now his anger seethes. He wanted Julia back, and he wanted her back as soon as possible.

The vampire was sitting across Crowley, his facial expression was stoic, his mouth closed in a tight line. There was no humour in his countenance, there was no usual playfulness in his actions and in his speech. What remained in him was deep resentment and cold blooded apathy towards anything and everything except for Julia. He was very angry at Julia's escape. If it weren't for Crowley, he could've killed everyone in his rampage.

In the space between the two vampires was Guren on his knees. His head bowed and his arms tied to his back. His wrists were chaffed from the friction made by the ropes that bound him. A saline mixed with a coppery scent permeated the room. He heaved, his chest constricting painfully because of the beating that he went through. His head and lips were cut. There were scabs on his dry mouth from dehydration. He ran his wet tongue on his chapped bottom lip slowly, twice. The flick of his tongue resounded in his ears, he tried concentrating to the sound of it so that he could stop thinking about Ferid's odd behaviour regarding Julia's escape. But he couldn't keep himself from thinking about the vampire and about what the little girl said to him.

Guren shifted, his breathing laboured. Ferid turned to him irritated. Guren bit his bottom lip and inhaled deeply. Then slowly, he parted his trembling mouth. He wanted to calm himself down, he wanted to think about this in the most rational way possible. Trying to summon logic, he raised his eyes and gazed at Ferid who was looking down at him from his seat. When their eyes met, Ferid looked away, dismissing him. Contempt and dislike flashed in that instant before he averted his gaze.

Blood sluiced down from Guren's temple. The scent of the blood was so strong that Ferid was distraught. Crowley could only study the two of them having this silent conversation. He studied them and felt that there was something pass between the two. It was obvious in the way Ferid flared his nose as if to breathe Guren's scent. It was visible in the way Guren trembled and looked at the Vampire with an intoxicated gaze.

Guren let out a grunt, his body hurt all over because of Ferid's merciless beating. He was bleeding still and coagulated blood bloomed in his open cuts. He was covered with soot and dust. His legs were numb and everything hurt but the way he looked at the vampire was the same. He trembled all over when a gust of cold air breezed through him. Its coldness was like Ferid's touch, it had the same feel of his wintry fingers running through his skin.

His vision blurred. It oscillated from clear to a blur but he tried to be conscious even though it was becoming bleak, even though his mind drifted. Julia's voice echoed in his mind.

Love him.

Ferid dismissed Crowley, ordering him to help search for Julia. Now, they were left alone together.

The sound of Guren's breathing, his heartbeat, the fluttering of his lashes and the way he shifted was so oppressive to Ferid's senses. He didn't want to have anything to do with the human. In fact, he was sure that the attachment and the confusion he felt for him was no more than just a fleeting sense of deja vu. It was no more than the after effect of that memory Guren elicits.

Ferid tapped his foot against the tiled floor repeatedly as his anxiety worsens. Seconds pass between them, then a minute.

"Ferid." Guren drawls.

Woken up by the sound of his name, Ferid's tapping ceased. He frowned then turned to Guren with a dismissive stare that made the latter tremble.

"I am innocent. I have nothing to do with this."

Ferid looked at him from head to foot. He studied the way he said it. He scrutinized with great detail the movement of Guren's facial muscles, the way it relaxed, constricted and rested, looking for any sign of something that would make him believe Guren was lying.

Guren noticed Ferid's distrust. He felt the weight of his frigid stare on his skin so intensely like a burn. It was making him conscious, unwillingly conscious of himself.

What was he trying to do? Why is he trying to convince Ferid that he was innocent? What will this give him? He could only think about one reason why. He needed this leverage, if he wanted to be free from him.

Ferid sauntered towards him and unbound him. And just like that, Ferid resumed his position and closed his eyes.

Thirty minutes had passed. Ferid sprawled on his hardwood gothic looking chair, with his dangling arms perched on its armrest. He was silent still. It was the most that he could ever be as far as Guren was concerned. His face was upturned, his now open eyes empty, his demeanour sluggish and heavy with languor. Guren was before him, in the exact same position before Crowley left. The human was kneeling, his head bent, his hair tousled, his body cloyed with sweat and his body full of scars and bruises. He was heaving. His breathing and the beating of his heart rang in Ferid's ears. It made the vampire listen to very beat, to every constriction and relaxation of muscle and even to the dangling sound of the manacles on his feet.

Guren's wrists were chaffed. Deep reddish marks encircled it. It was a fresh wound, covered with coagulated blood. The feel of the metal still lingered like a ghost on his skin. He was shivering, heaving so much but he didn't dare walk away.

Ferid sat still. Guren didn't move as well, he just stared at Ferid's closed eyelids thinking about a better way to go about "loving him". Silence passed between them, leaving only the sound of the droplets of water, the sound of the cooing wind and the loud beating of Guren's heart.

Ferid waited for Guren to leave. After a few seconds he heard the human saunter towards him. His feet was steady as the iron ball grated against the floor. Ferid couldn't help but open his crimson eyes just to see. He tapped his long index finger against the wooden arm rest and straightened his back a bit. He waited for Guren to reach him.

While he waited, he eyed Guren's stooped figure as he lumbered towards him. He watched how his shoulder rose and fell. He considered with utmost attention the way Guren's chest heaved, taking in the repressive air in the atmosphere. Ferid's eyes passed through Guren's downcast eyelids. Ferid noticed Guren's violet orbs were sullen. His gaze was dead, there was nothing in it, only an emptiness that cannot be filled. He was reminded of a darkness he also held. Without meaning to, his eyes wandered on the human's chapped mouth. Flakes of skin covered it like old paint that was coming off. The problem with Ferid was that he always noticed everything, even if he didn't want to.

He noticed how sensual Guren's mouth could have been; how even if the lip was now covered with flakes of skin, and its corners bruised and cut it still had the curve, the right plump and narrowness of what people usually consider as "sensual". Then, like a hand running through skin, his eyes wandered down Guren's bobbing throat were the human's adam's apple was apprent from the mantle of skin. Clearly, the human looked good. There was no denying that his beauty was one of the reasons why he caught Ferid's interest. This was apparent in the way Ferid liked looking at him even if he hated him for helping Julia escape. It was apparent in the way Ferid always like getting his attention even if it included his hatred.

Ferid was getting bored.

To kill his boredom, he wondered what Guren was thinking. He could read his thoughts if he wanted to, but that would not help fend off his ennui.

Guren raised his eyes to him. Crimson and violet meet, producing an electrical power that could put lightning to shame. Guren looked away with a creased forehead making Ferid's eye brows rise along with his upper body as he sat properly on his chair. He folded his legs, and waited. What was this human up to?

Sweat slucied down the human's face and dropped on the floor. This was not spared from Ferid's vision. He followed the glassy moisture that trailed down the human's soot covered skin. It gleamed as it passed through the curve of Guren's chin and dropped on the floor. Ferid's pupils dilated at this sight. He felt something distrubing start to rise from within him. But he couldn't be moved yet. He perched his pretty head on the palm of his hand and waited; his countenance devoid of any emotion.

Guren stopped just a meter away from him. One thing that was interesting about being a vampire was the fact that they have hypersensitive ears. With that, Ferid heard everything. The throb of guren's heart, the rush of the impetuous stream of blood running through his veins. The vampire noticed a slight change in the human's heart beat which made him raise his eyebrow. He was waiting for whatever Guren was planning and was surprised when Guren went down on his hands and knees and kissed his left foot. Ferid felt a dark foreboding in the human's gestures. Guren as though in a trance started kissing his boot from the tip up to the part close to his knees.

Ferid heard his heart rate race. The human swallowed hard and struggled to keep his amorous and febrile state hidden but it was no use because Ferid knew. Guren unclipped the buttons on Ferid's boots and slowly took it off. Ferid allowed him to. Guren placed Ferid's boots next to him and before he did another, he gazed at Ferid from below. There was nothing in those crimson eyes, only anticipation. Guren bit his lower lip. He crawled away and then sat up and crawled back to Ferid's feet like a mongrel. He kissed Ferid's big toe tasting the crude taste of the fabric and smelling the synthetic-like scent of the vampire's stockings. He was frustrated, he wanted to taste the vampire's cold skin. He didn't want to taste cloth. The fact that he felt the contours of ferid's toes, the shape and the curve of its concave and the hardness of its bony structure made him wet becasue of the anticipation of his tongue finally having a taste of Ferid's covered skin. He was so close, so close to finding out how Ferid's skin would taste. He never knew he was sexually deprived until he allowed himself to succumb to this.

Guren kissed the bony part of the latter's covered foot up to the height of the sock indulging himself with the sole taste of the nylon fabric that covered Ferid's legs. After that, he placed a kiss and then bit the top of the sock in between his teeth to pull it down to Ferid's ankles. Ferid felt as if he was being skinned, he felt the bareness of his legs as the fabric was taken off. He could still the feel of the stocking linger despite being substituted by the cold. He moved his leg away a bit, brushing it against Guren's knees accidentally. That made him halt and stiffen. He waited for Guren to react, but he didn't. He only heaved breathelessly as he continued kissing Ferid's limb.

The movement of human's mouth against the bare skin of his legs tickled. Guren slushed his lips, the lower lip following the upper. His mouth undulated across the expanse. From time to time Guren pressed them both against the pale hairless skin of the Vampire. Opening his mouth wide, and thrusting himself forward in such a grated, tenuous manner, as if he was about to rub himself against Ferid. He wishpered moans on the vampire's skin as he dragged and pressed his curled up upperlip against the skin. He felt the contours of Ferid's leg, the bones, the way the muscles clung to it. The skin was like a wrapping of the gift that was beneath it. opening his mouth bigger, he worked his tongue next. He folded it, lapped it against ferid's tasteless flesh, leaving a trail of glistening saliva in its wake. Ferid didn't do anything to stop him. Guren planted wet kisses on the naked skin of Ferid's cadaverous foot down to the knobs of his bony toes. A gurgle of his seething saliva escaped his pursed mouth as he pressed it oh so strongly against the deathly mantle of Ferid's skin.

Guren held Ferid's foot so delicately. He sighed,— the kind of sigh that was druken and exasperated— and moaned—gritty and blitzy, slurring if you will- against the tip of Ferid's toes. He slurped, flicked his tongue and then put Ferids big toe inside his mouth. The process muffled his voice. Slick, slimy, the slosh of his mouth was so unbearably indecent. It was as if Guren was suckling from an udder.

"Ahh." Guren purred, raspy and cracked as he tucked his tongue out and draped Ferid's toe with it. Slurping noises filled the air, but the vampire only stared at him without any reaction.

guren draWoken up by the sound of his name, Ferid's tapping ceased. He frowned then turned to Guren with a dismissive stare that made Guren tremthe latter from head to foot. He studied the way he said it. He scrutinized with great detail the movement of Guren's facial muscles, the way it relaxed, constricted and rested, looking for any sign of something that would make him believe Guren was lyistGuren noticed Ferid's distrust. He felt the weight of his frigid stare on his skin so intensely like a burn. It was making him conscious, unwillingly conscious of himself. Ferid sprawled on his hardwood gothic looking chair, with his dangling arms perched on its While he waited, he eyed Guren's stooped figure as he lumbered towards him. He watched how his shoulder rose and fell. He considered with utmost attention the way Guren's chest heaved, taking in the repressive air in the atmosphere. Ferid's eyes passed through Guren's downcast eyelids. Ferid noticed Guren's violet orbs were sullen. His gaze was dead, there was nothing in it, only an emptiness that cannot be filled. He was reminded of a darkness he also held. Without meaning to, his eyes wandered on the human's chapped mouth. Flakes of skin covered it like old paint that was coming off. The problem with Ferid was that he always noticed everything, even if he didn't want to.

He noticed how sensual Guren's mouth could have been; how even if the lip was now covered with flakes of skin, and its corners bruised and cut it still had the curve, the right plump and narrowness of what people usually consider as "sensual". Then, like a hand running through skin, his eyes wandered down Guren's bobbing throat were the human's adam's apple was apprent from the mantle of skin. Clearly, the human looked good. There was no denying that his beauty was one of the reasons why he caught Ferid's interest. This was apparent in the way Ferid liked looking at him even if he hated him for helping Julia escape. It was apparent in the way Ferid always like getting his attention even if it included his hatred.

Ferid was getting bored.  
To kill his boredom, he wondered what Guren was thinking. He could read his thoughts if he wanted to, but that would not help fend off his ennui.

Guren raised his eyes to him. Crimson and violet meet, producing an electrical power that could put lightning to shame. Guren looked away with a creased forehead making Ferid's eye brows rise along with his upper body as he sat properly on his chair. He folded his legs, and waited. What was this human up to?

Sweat slucied down the human's face and dropped on the floor. This was not spared from Ferid's vision. He followed the glassy moisture that trailed down the human's soot covered skin. It gleamed as it passed through the curve of Guren's chin and dropped on the floor. Ferid's pupils dilated at this sight. He felt something distrubing start to rise from within him. But he couldn't be moved yet. he concoveredthin nylon fabric against Fe. he wishpered moans on the vampire's skin as he dragged and pressed his curled up upperlip against the skin. He felt the contours of Ferid's leg, the bones, the way the muscles clung to it. The skin was like a wrapping of the gift that was beneath it. opening his mouth bigger, he worked his tongue next. He folded it, lapped it against ferid's tasteless flesh, leaving a trail of glistening saliva in its wak hi. planted wet kisses on the naked skin of Ferid's cadaverous foot down to the knobs of his bony toes. A gurgle of his seething saliva escaped his pursed mouth as he pressed it oh so strongly against the deathly mantle of Ferid's skin.

Guren held Ferid's foot so delicately. He sighed,— the kind of sigh that was druken and exasperated— and moaned—gritty and blitzy, slurring if you will- against the tip of Ferid's toes. He slurped, flicked his tongue and then put Ferids big toe inside his mouth. The process muffled his voice. Slick, slimy, the slosh of his mouth was so unbearably indecent. It was as if Guren was suckling from an udder.

"Ahh." Guren purred, raspy and cracked as he tucked his tongue out and draped Ferid's toe with it. Slurping noises filled the air, but the vampire only stared at him without any reaction. Guren felt everything intensely. His stomach lurched. He felt a tightening in between his thighs. This was him finally succumbing to the baseness of his libido.

"Nnnn. Aah." Wet, mushy, squelching noises did not cease. Guren groaned and nibbled on Ferid's toe. He used his teeth feeling the bones underneath the skin.

Guren took a deep breath, flaring his nose so that he could smell the scent of Ferid's lovely foot. He couldn't smell anything, there was no usual floral scent he preferred, nor the smell of creme and powder. There was nothing. Not even of sweat. The texture of skin against his fingertips made him shiver, he ran his fingers across the heel of Ferid's foot. He felt his ankles, the circular contours of it, he relished very much that he coudn't help but groan as he felt his member harden. He cupped the thick skin of the sole of Ferid's foot and ran his palms in its expanse. The perfection of its curve made him unable to resist kissing it.

Guren trailed his tongue to the soft skin of the spaces of the vampire's foot, licking it. Strings of saliva sluiced down the corner of Guren's mouth. He was getting more and more aroused. And it was difficult to hold himself back.

Ferid felt the human's mouth encircle his toes as he sucked on it, his lips going up and down its length leaving mushy suctions in its wake. The burning sensation in his foot was a stark contrast to his cold icy body temperature. He felt a sensation new to him.

Guren withdrew with a tucked out tongue and immediately tilted Ferid's foot so that he could kiss its underside. He pressed Ferid's foot on his cheek, and kissed it planting, long and wet kisses.

"Gaah. Nnn.. Uh.."

His mouth couldn't stop. The soft kisses became rough and aggressive. He heaved. The gust of warm breath from his mouth was like a burn on Ferid's skin. The licking and the sucking was becoming too much for him to bear. He was starting to feel awkward but he doesn't pull away. He merely clenched his toes and shifted on his seat.

Guren applied more pressure, more suction and this time more teeth. He raked them against Ferid's pale cadaverous foot causing the vampire to jolt. Guren's loins burned with a passion he couldn't fathom. He remembered Ferid's long ivory white legs, slender, and erotic that time when he saw him naked, uncovered, completely bare and exposed. He wanted to bite the skin on Ferid's thigh and lick him clean and full. He wanted to put him inside his mouth, he wanted to tease him, make him feel good, to feel the full length of his cock and be able to take it all in deeply in his throat.

Sex was easy, loving was difficult. This was made clearer to him more than ever.

Something deep inside him wanted to stop. What he was doing was dangerous and by the way he quivered and trembled slightly, this was as apparent to him as his current predicament. But he couldn't. Not at this rate.

Ferid felt the effects brought about by the skill of Guren's mouth so strongly that he couldn't help but heave in. No one has ever done that kind of thing to him before. Guren raised his foot and kissed it. He traced his metatarsals using the tip of his tongue and kissed that point where his foot and leg connect. Then, he raised Ferid's leg and planted kisses on his shin. He moaned and unzipped his pants to allow his swelling cock to breathe. He grabbed it using his free hand and started pleasuring himself, making grunting and panting noises. He cursed. Ferid watched, observed, and waited for something, but it was clear in his countenance that he was beginning to enjoy this service Guren was giving him.

Guren still continued licking and kissing Ferid. Ferid on the other hand, still didn't budge. He only looked at his stooped figure sprawled on the floor. The vampire noticed a white fluid frothing out of Guren's urethra. The sound of skin grazing skin as he bobbed his hand up and down his length made Ferid feel odd. This was different from how Guren usually deal with things when the vampire indulges him.

Guren opened his eyes and gazed at Ferid, his eyes hungry, full of desire. He was heaving and was at the height of his arousal. The sight of Guren with his bangs covering his face and his violet eyes intense made Ferid swallow hard. Guren was clearly at the apotheosis of his arousal and was convulsing as he neared orgasm. The splattering sound of his cum against Ferid's skin and the scalding sensation it gave to his companion was quite unnerving not only for him but as well as for the other. But for the first time, even though Ferid had said that he will never allow himself to be soiled by the bodily fluid of a man, Ferid didn't mind.

Guren shuddered as he spilled everything, spurting it out, splattering it against the other's skin. He stopped jerking himself off. He was heaving. Ferid noticed his hand was flecked with cum so he looked away trying to distract himself from the sight of that milky white substance. Guren stood up slowly but surely, keeping his balance despite his exhaustion. He didn't veer his eyes away from Ferid, he stared at him intentionally for the very first time. He studied the latter's facial features, studied everything about his face, the way his lashes fluttered, the curve of his mouth, the shape of his pretty head and his delicate pointy ears. God he was beautiful. For the first time, Guren found him breathtakingly beautiful. He swallowed hard. He swallowed everything that he had said about him, ate his own words of how unlikable this vampire was.

Sex was easy, loving was difficult. It was, it truly was. But he could live with this. This is going to be a thrilling ride.

The beating of Guren's heart made Ferid desire to bleed him. This was the only thing that he could ever feel. This was pure lust mingled with the desire to submit, but Ferid didn't comprehend comprehend affection, love nor sex. Sex perhaps, but to him, sex only meant power and dominance. It was merely power play. There was no point in it.

He raised his eyes to Guren's figure that was now standing upright. The human's lean body, well toned arms and emphasised abdominal muscles, his cock, livid at the ridge, with its wrinkled skin in which the veins in its turgid muscle slithered up its girth that stood erect and the hair that trailed from the navel to the crotch area that made the view even more indecent, was a sight to behold. Ferid's eyes wasn't used to this. It has been a long time since he has seen a naked man that close. Ferid couldn't stop looking at the throbbing organ and wonder why it was hard and erect again, why Guren's horse-like dick dripped with precum was still this eager and excited.

Ferid never did understand what it meant to desire someone. He never did understand this whole concept of sexual desire. But for the first time he wondered how it would feel to take that large thing into his mouth. Crowley does it for him, but he has never tried taking his. He licked his lips and stopped thinking. He was a vampire so that didn't matter at all.

He just wanted to bleed him. He wanted to put holes all over Guren's body. He wanted to puncture him. He wanted to make a mess out of him. But when he remembered how he has reacted to him up to now he became curious about how fucking him would be any different from the others he had observed.

Guren turned to him, his eyes droopy and his posture stooped. He sauntered towards Ferid, bridging the gap between the two of them. He leaned in. He was gasping, heaving with such a raspy voice that made Ferid clench his hand and made the latter unable to resist the urge to raise his carmine eyes to him. He thought that the human was going to kiss him but he only whispered: "Fuck me", in such a sensuous drawl that could make every girl or guy for that matter shiver.

At that point, Guren didn't care who's going to bottom or top, he just wanted to get on with the deed. He was already desperate to get Ferid's good side that he didn't care any more.

Ferid fluttered his eyelashes and paused. He looked into the human's violet eyes with a quietness that Guren was unable to put his fingers into. Guren was gripped by a sudden urge of wanting to kiss the vampire but he held back this desire by swallowing a lump on his throat.

Ferid chuckled, the usual laugh that would leave his lips when he was amused.

"Your pulse." Ferid said as he gazed up at Guren. Guren couldn't help but stare at the way Ferid craned his neck. He wanted to tear off the vampire's clothes just to see the pretty column of his throat and the deep lines of his clavicle. Guren's mouth quivered as Ferid traced a line on his chest.

"It's easy to predict what you're thinking through your heartbeat." He stopped his finger from moving just above Guren's heart.

"You are indecisive." Ferid rose from his seat and leaned in to take a better look at his face. Guren felt himself stiffen. He was gazing intently into the vampire's crimson eyes.

Truth be told, in a contest of seduction, he would never win against Ferid. The latter was naturally endowed with the talent to charm and to lure people.

Ferid sneered, the curve of his moist mouth was dappled with sheen from his lip balm. He tipped his head side to side slowly in a teasing manner which made Guren feel weird.

"You.."

Ferid ran his fingers through Guren's chapped lips. He sighed and narrowed his eyes. He raised them then, and stared directly into Guren's violet ones.

"Dead people cannot have sex Lieutenant, nor prisoners like you."

"Here.." Ferid took Guren's hand and placed it on his chest.

"Listen, I don't have a heartbeat." Ferid closed his eyes. Opened and fluttered them in that way only he could do, smooth, provocative and erotic.

"Or is it that you love fucking corpses? It's not enough that you fantasize about them?"

Guren was taken a back, he struggled for words, he wanted to defend himself but nothing would come out from his bruised mouth. Ferid moved slightly closer to him than ever-an inch far away from a kiss-and ran his fingers through Guren's hair. He scrutinised every movement of his mouth, every slight changes in his countenance, even the way the roots of his hair was filled with sweat like the curiosity of a child.

"Are you thinking of becoming my bride?"


	7. Chapter 7

"What does it mean to be your bride?" Guren asked with trembling mouth, his eyes in a daze. His eyesight was getting blurry but he tried his hardest to see Ferid's face as he asked the question. He was genuinely curious.

Ferid chuckled. He was amused at the captive's question. It seemed that he was very interested in the matter. The vampire couldn't help but wonder whether he was really considering becoming his.

"You're going to be my primary source of blood." Ferid trails a finger at the side of Guren's face. There something like happiness in his crimson eyes. But Guren knew he was just playing with him. Guren bit his underlip. He furrowed his eye brows and gazed down.

"Julia.. she.."

"She's different." Ferid said with finality. The way he cut the human off had a tinge of anger in it, as if just the thought of Guren uttering his beloved's name was unacceptable. He then closed his eyes, fluttered his eyelids and moved a step away from the human. But Guren held him still, preventing him to go any further. He clasped Ferid's vampire garb, he tightened his grip on him, making the vampire feel claustrophobic. Guren had never acted like this until now.

"She's my bride and my beloved." Ferid replied. There was something in his voice that made his uneasiness obvious. The usual lilt to his speech was not as pronounced. His usual playfulness seemed forced, and this was not because of Julia's escape, Guren knew.

Beloved. Guren couldn't believe what he was hearing. What did this creature know about love? He frowns trying desperately hard to quell Mahiru's voice in his head. She had come again, haunting him.

There is no way a monster like him could ever understand love Guren. Kill him. That's the only way you can make amends.

Kill him.

"Ah~ What's with that face lieutenant? You don't believe a creature such as I would know the meaning of love?"

Guren trembled. Mahiru's voice in his mind was making him crazy and he couldn't hear what the vampire was saying. His eyes widened in horror. He pulled on Ferid's clothes desperately. The vampire didn't mind. He just went with the flow. He pretended to think by crossing his arms on his chest. He ran his memory through the pages of the symposium.

"There are different types of love lieutenant. Where do you want me to begin?"

He grinned that bobcat grin of his that always annoyed Guren.

"Love is the desire for oneself to possess what is beautiful, isn't that how Plato described it in his symposium? What we are to love in persons is the image of the idea in them. Their absolute beauty. Julia is beauty itself. Her blood even more.

"I prefer that description or perhaps you'd like the myth that came with it? Where humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Where the God Zeus split them separating them into two parts condemning them to spend their lives trying to find their other halves?"

Ferid sneered.

"Concupiscence perhaps? Or shall I discuss to you the theory of love, attachment and commitment?"

Ferid spoke about love methodically, as if it was something that was fathomable and understandable, as if its concept that has been boggling humanity can be answered in this manner and that he needed not to have actually experienced it.

Guren adjusted his hold on him. He grasped him strongly than ever, his grip tightening. Ferid felt the intensity of the aggression in Guren so he stopped talking. The vampire didn't realise what was really happening with Guren. The human was struggling to fend his dead lover's voice from his mind. And if Ferid's voice cannot penetrate his consciousness, he won't be able to get away from her ghost.

"Guren.." Ferid purred, closing in on the human.

"Guren.." He whispered.

Mahiru's voice faded while Ferid's voice came in a crescendo. Guren pulled the vampire against him and buried his blood stained face on his shoulder. He was trembling. He was physically and mentally drained and he wanted him close. He wanted Ferid close to him, that was the only way he could escape from Mahiru's voice. The vampire distracted him. He takes him out from the abyss of his mind that's why.. he needed this closeness. That's why he needed this intimacy. Maybe it was for the best. Because while he may never understand him, Julia said it herself that it was better to love him, or at least pretend to love him.

"Ferid.."

Guren raised his head and looked into Ferid's crimson eyes. The look on his face made Ferid feel chills all over his body. He was afraid, he was starting to feel utterly possessed by something that could smother him and he didn't like it.

don't fall in love with humans.

Now his mother's voice whispered to him. At that, his hand quivered slightly. He looked away from Guren and took a step back, but the human, while he was now very weak didn't let him go. He was forced to look at him. He saw how he hungered for him. How even after that thing that he did, he still wanted more.

Ferid felt his desire in his touch, but he doesn't falter. As ever, being the tolerant person he was, he stayed and waited as Guren leaned in for a kiss. The human was panting, the vampire's scent was intoxicating him and it made him want to hold him. Ferid noticed how dangerous this was becoming so he takes another step back and averted his eyes, still trying to play it cool.

"Libido, such a wonderful thing to have eh~?" Ferid raised his arms and trailed his fingers on the outline of Guren shoulders running through the soot and dust covered skin, as if touching it would make the hurting stop, as if his caress would make them both stop this hullabaloo of wanting to be free and wanting to get something taken back. He followed the movement of his right hand with his eyes, pretending that he didn't know about the human's desire. Pretending that he was not disturbed at what was happening.

Guren pulled him again. He nuzzled his face against Ferid's shoulder and grabbed him by the hip. He pulled him against him so that the vampire could feel him, could feel how much he was making his body react. At this, Ferid ceased touching him, his hand hang in air. He felt the human cup the small of his back and run his hand down to the cleavage of his ballet dancer behind. The vampire couldn't help but heave a sigh as Guren cupped the swell of his ass.

"Lieutenant..." He croons.

He allowed the human to fondle his behind. He allowed him to do what he pleased even though he didn't like it. This has always been his favourite reaction. He liked to be surprised so he indulges almost everytime. He gazed at Guren's wounds. He saw the human's scars, the markings that his whip left were still fresh. Dried up blood was mottled in its expanse. It pleased him, kind of. The human's back muscles move as the movements of his arms change. Ferid just looked at it with curiosity as sweat sluiced down its contours, as the oily surface moved. He was amused by Guren's bloody back. It looked so painful. Guren on the other hand, didn't mind the pain, he didn't mind the pain in his torso and his limbs, he just wanted to feel Ferid. He rubbed his swelling dick against Ferid's crotch.

"Tell me.. have you ever felt wanting to be one with someone? Exposing yourself like this, euphoria in your veins?"

Ferid didn't move. he just clenched his knuckles and stared straight as if there were no hands that were touching him, as if he could not feel Guren's breath on his sensitive ears. He was beginning to exercise force on his body. He was beginning to be annoyed and irritated.

"Aaaah~ Lieutenant. .. I am different from you and Crowley. I am my own creature. I have never felt wanting to be one with someone. I have never felt anything other than thirst for blood. I don't even feel such bloodlust that much. I can go on not drinking blood for days, weeks and not die of thirst. I am nothing but a monster. I have long understood that I would never feel mortal feelings such as wanting to be with someone for all eternity."

That was the first time he ever said something so personal about himself that it even surprised him. He pushed Guren away. But Guren grabbed him by the arm with every ounce of energy he has left in his battered body.

"Nonsense. I'll show you."

Ferid didn't reply this was the first time he felt something unnerve him. This was the first time he felt genuinely disturbed about any act of man focused on himself although it also made him feel quite amused because of the thrill. He's had experience of this sort before, he had been pushed down countless of times, kissed countless of times but he had never reacted this way to any of it and he wonders why. He wonders why it was only with Guren.

Guren cups his face with the hand he just used to jerk himself off. His fingers were still streaked with cum. The warmth of the sticky liquid burned the vampire, its smell stung his sensitive nose. It made him feel nauseous. Ferid stepped back but was forced to look at him. Guren was holding him in place so strongly that he was confused. He knows he has the power to free himself but he just went rigid when he saw the expression on Guren's face. He has seen the look of desire before, but he has never seen something like this. The look of desire with a mix of affection in it.

"Ah.. Ferid.. Ferid.. Ferid.."

Guren kissed his fabric covered shoulders and purred his name. He could feel Guren's breath on his face, he could feel him so much that shivers rundown his spine.

"Do what you want to me."

Ferid was about to push Guren away with all his vampire strength when the door creaked signifying an entrance of someone. It was Crowley. When he saw the two being intimate his face went taut. Ferid's facial expression was like a virgin about to get corrupted. His demeanour was as calm as ever, but his eyes betrayed him.

Crowley's eyes shifted to Guren's figure and he was surprised to see that the human still had the energy to stand.

"What's happening here?"

Ferid couldn't speak. His face was stoic and unreadable but based on the situation it was what Crowley thought it was. The fact that Ferid wasn't amused perturbed him. His companion rarely looks like this. Even if he did, it was always because he was angry.

Crowley turned to Guren and studied him.

"Isn't this amusing Ferid-kun? Wouldn't it be fun to continue seeing him like this?"

Guren was still rubbing against Ferid, and breathing against his ear, moaning and heaving his name.

"At my expense?"

"Well you wonder how sex feels like right? We try to do things to each other like humans do but we can only pretend to enjoy it."

"I've seen everything that needs to be seen. I know everything that needs to be known."

"Well."

"What are you doing?"

Crowley grabbed Guren by the neck so that he would free Ferid. Then, he pushed him towards the pillar and made him stand still, dragging Guren along with him.

"Look at his face.." Crowley cups Guren's face so that Ferid would look at it squarely.

"He wants you so much Ferid-kun. Look at him."

"Fe..Ferid." Guren says in utter desperation wrapped up in lust. He tried to lunge at the vampire but Crowley prevented him from doing so.

"He doesn't even react to his wounds. He wants you so much Ferid-kun. Stand against the wall."

Ferid acquiesced. He just stood there without saying anything. He didn't like this, he didn't like this one bit. He was tired but for some reason he was also interested at this sudden turn of events.

"Ferid… Nnn.. Aa.h.. There.. ugh.. touch me there.. more."

Ferid was standing against the wall as instructed as Guren was being jerked off by Crowley. It was embarrassing even for Ferid. Guren pressed his naked self against him. Ferid felt the weight of him as well as the pressure coming from Crowley. But the vampire didn't notice at how Crowley was looking at him. The other vampire studied his face, he studied the slight changes in his expressions and it gave him a weird feeling because in the 800 hundred years that they've been together, he has never seen a variety of emotions on Ferid's face. He thought that he already knew him but he didn't.

"Uh.. Haaah."

Guren was moaning against his ear, he was heaving, his breath shallow and lascivious. The squelching sound coming from the human, the sloppy wet sounds he was making as he rubbed himself oppressed the vampire's sensitive hearing.

Ferid brushed his fingers on the dusty pillar and clenched them into a fist. He has never in his entire life been subject to something like this, or rather he has never allowed someone this far. Even if there wasn't touching, even if there wasn't the usual things done in this kind of act, he was disturbed. But this perturbation was unlike any other because he feels something well up within him. He didn't know what it was but it was different from being uneasy. The feeling gave him confusion, it gave him a somewhat mix of feelings he couldn't pin down. He never liked not being familiar with things. And this made him curious. In his 2000 years, he had never experience such a thing but once. The emotions he was feeling now wasn't even the exact copy of that feeling he once felt, but the thought that it was similar shook him to the core.

Ferid raised his eyes and looked straight into Guren's violet orbs. The human was flustered, he was drenched in sweat and his muscles contracted and relaxed. he could smell him. His scent permeated his senses to the point that he had an illusion that it was merging with his own.

"Enough." His voice was dismissive. Crowley let go of Guren. The human clung to Ferid and held him tight not wanting to let him go. After the human came, he fell unconscious in the vampire's arms. The vampire's clothes were soiled and it made him click his tongue. Crowley was surprised at this, he had never seen Ferid react like that. What added to the vexation was the fact that Guren's come shot through his face giving him the surprise of his life. He didn't like the pungent smell of semen. After composing himself, he pushed Guren off of him and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Do you want me crawling back to you?**

 **A/N** : I know I should be making other things right now, but I really wanted to write gureferi in the same universe as my the captor and captive like this, altho this won't be part of the story itself. oh well.

* * *

The vampire carried the human in his arms. He looked so pale, so pitiful as his body was covered with bruises and cuts. His skin was tattooed with the markings the whip left. It's leathery length pressed against his skin like molten iron leaving reddish dents on his flesh. He moaned in pain. His back hurt, his arms, his legs, his whole body.

Ferid just glanced at him to see what he was doing. Guren grimaced, his face contorted in pain. He moaned and panted from time to time. His pale cheeks suffused with a reddish color and his chest was rising up and down in frantic motion.

 _he must be having a bad dream_. Ferid thought.

The vampire adjust him in his arms and carried him with care as if Guren was fragile and could break to pieces at any time. He held him as if he was holding a baby and it kind of gave him the illusion of being a parent. He bit his lip. The thought revolted him. Him being a parent? He scoffed at the idea.

His footsteps echoed in the deserted hallways of his manor. It reverberated into the walls and drowned them both. Ferid always had a noisy gait. When they arrived at his room he immediately went to the bathroom.

Ferid was really particular with cleanliness and habit. He was standing right in front of the bathroom door with Guren in his arms and was afraid to take a step further because he was afraid he would dirty the floor with his boots.

Where would he place the miserable human? He thought hard. There wasn't anywhere he could lay him down. The bed? The floor? He sighed. He really couldn't decide to what he did was he laid the human down on his bed and thought that he would order his servants to wash it for him and change the sheets.

Guren looked so greasy and dirty. His soot covered skin repulsed Ferid slightly. His uncomely appearance exasperated the vampire.

 _if he cleaned himself he would be handsome._ the vampire thought. But whose fault was it that Guren hadn't bathed? It was his of course. Ever since he tried to escape, he just cage him in that dungeon without ever allowing him to go out.

The vampire's eyes wandered down the human's lower regions. Guren was naked. His organ was exposed. It's limp length looked so indecent now that the vampire's eyes had seen it all. He ran his tongue through his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes. A faint blush was painted over his cheeks.

The thin hair that run from the human's navel thickened like a bush as it trailed down to his crotch. The strands were streaked with cum since he came a lot during their earlier session. Ferid shuddered and flicked his tongue.

 _how indecent._

The vampire was quite amused. He didn't have any hair in his body so looking at Guren's was a sight for him.

He left the human for a bit to take off his clothes. He always preferred going to the bath with nothing on, and that won't change even if he has with him now this puny human.

Ferid took off his clothes, he loosened his ribbons, his ruffles and got rid of his boots. He neatly placed them near his dresser. He combed his hair using his fingers and twisted it like a rope when he was done. He sauntered towards the bed and lifted Guren up. Then, he went inside the bathroom.

It would be difficult to bath Guren, since he can't lean on the tub because of his wounds. So what Ferid did was clean his back wounds first. He was looking forward to submerging Guren's body in lukewarm water so that the germs on the man's body would die. He wanted to bathe him with his favourite oils as well so that he would not smell like shit.

Ferid really liked bathing people. He remembered the times when he and Julia still bathed together. His beloved's innocent face flustered and in awe at himself. He knew he had been endowed with beauty that was unparalleled. Julia must have been jealous of his pretty skin which didn't really need any moisturiser for it to glow. But he brought Julia up pretty well for someone who didn't want to be a parent. The child was beautiful and like himself had pretty skin. She would most of the time be mistaken as a vampire herself. So he was quite proud of that.

Ferid sighed. He missed her. He missed her so much.

Guren shifted. Maybe he was about to wake up.

"Don't move sweetie, I'm cleaning your wounds."

"Tsk. What are you doing? I didn't ask for you to do this."

"Isn't it okay? You were a mess after all, I just wanted to take care of you."

"Whose fault do you think it is?"

Ferid chuckled.

"Aaah~ heh. Just stop moving alright. I'll bathe you."

Ferid dabbed Guren's wounds with the wet cloth and then cleaned the expanse of Guren's back that blistered and looked nasty because of the beating. The cleaning stung but Guren forced himself not to say anything.

"Come take a dip in the bath tub. I'll wash your hair."

Guren stood up and walked to the bath. He was about to slip when Ferid caught him.

"Easy now, you don't want to break any bones do you?"

The human was flustered. He didn't notice that Ferid was naked like himself.

"What's with that face Lieutenant?" Ferid asked innocently, widening his askance eyes so that he would look less evil.

"Nothing."

Guren obeyed. He submerged his body, neck down in the bathtub and allowed Ferid to massage his scalp. His back still hurt but the pain was fading.

"Hey, will I smell like you after this?"

Guren craned his neck so that the could see Ferid's face.

"I don't see any problem with that. Do you?

 _smell like him huh. maybe this would suffice at keeping Mahiru's voice away._

 _"_ No." Guren said bashfully.

"Aaaah~ Lieutenant, you're making my heart beat with that expression."

Guren felt himself shudder at that. He got flustered and embarrassed as well.

"Cutie, you're really adorable lieutenant, like a pet dog or something."

 _damn. one of these days I'm gonna kill him._

 _"_ Damn you vampire!"

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Running.

Grass stems twist under his bare feet. The wind hissed as it blew strongly making the branches of the trees sway to its rhythm. The slapping sound of the leafy stems as it wraps, slithers up, and clings to his skin woke him up from his daze. The night air was cold, and the dew that clung to the blades of grass made him shiver. Waking up from his reverie, only then did he notice the fast changing scenery. In his perspective, it looked like some documentary film in which the camera is unsteady, moving in odd motions. He listened to the deaf footsteps as their bare feet struck the ground and to the beating heart in front of him. thump thump thump He heard the muscled valve pump. He heard the rush of the current of the river of blood running through the veins like an impetuous stream. It rang in his ears accompanying the sound of the howling wind rattling the branches of the trees. He felt the weeds drag them both back, slowing their pace. When fear started brewing in his chest, the grip on his hand got tighter and tighter as if to console him. The wind cooed. The gale caressed his cheek. The warmth that gripped his hand made him feel secure. They will be safe. And as if to respond "I believe you.", he tightened his grip.

He craned his neck and huffed, releasing a gust of air from his lungs. He batted his silver lashes and focused his carmine eyes to the full moon above his head. The moon was surrounded by a blurry hazy mist ring that looked like a glowing halo. Moonlight lighted up the sky and dappled on the grassland, to the contours of the landmass. Under the bowers of the trees, hidden under the shadows of the lined up trees, they ran, foliage crackling under their feet. The chiaroscuro of the foliage, the boughs, twigs and branches served like a veil that wrapped them in a protective embrace.

The cicadas buzzed and the fireflies settled in the blades of the grass like beads of incandescent lights. He saw their lights flicker, and dimmed as the tall grass covered them. The warmth of the hand clasping his, the heaving lungs, and the heart beat ( a strange sound to him) of the boy made him blush. He stared at his wide back as he followed him. His hands felt small clasped against his. His skin looked paler beside the boy's skin.

He swallows. Hard. He is confused. A child before, now a grown man. His hair fell in streams to his shoulders. He is confused. Darkness loomed heavy as the boy clutched his hand with no sign of letting go. The warm feeling he felt earlier was no more. Fire was replaced by winter cold. It seeped into his pores even if he was immune to it. They are still running. The boy dragged him and filled his heart with nothing but dread and confusion. The touch was scalding and yet he didn't want to let go of his hand.

Now, he couldn't see him clearly. So in desperation, he searched for a clearer view of him. He runs his gaze on the boy's exposed nape. He couldn't help running the tip of his tongue across his upper lip. It looked enticing. It made him want to bleed him. But he remembers. In that moment he remembers this scene well. He looked around and felt an ache unfurling in his chest. An ache that was new to him, but something that was familiar, something that he had felt in the past. It was such a searing ache that he felt his chest burn and his eyes water.

Creatures like Ferid do not cry. At least that's what he thought before. Now, he wasn't sure anymore. Hot tears formed at the corner of his eyes. He was breathless. Oh how a memory tear hearts asunder. His throat itches. His tongue felt terribly dry. He wanted to speak but something prevented him from doing so. Feeling his unease, the boy looks back at him and smiles. He couldn't see his face clearly, but he knew him. Once upon a time.

"I'll take you away from here. I'll take you away." It sounded like a sweet lullaby, the way the boy repeated " I'll take you away".

Ferid's eyes widened. It had been a long time since he heard his voice this clear. It was the first time he remembered how it sounded, and it gave him so many emotions, the kind he thought he has forgotten already. He would give his all just to be with him like this, just to change the things that had happened.

If only they could stay like this, running around the grassland, climbing up the moors in times they could go farther while the moon is up high, with their hands clasped tightly in each other. If only. But more than a thousand years has passed.

Ferid was no longer the young naive, and hopeful child he once was.

Heaving.

He was now trapped inside the body of a child, his consciousness not his own. But he could see through the eyes of his younger self. He doesn't have a heartbeat, but it felt like he had one. It felt like his imaginary heart was beating frantically against his ribcage, trying to burst out of it like a caged animal, pounding and pounding like the primal thing it was.

Air fill his lungs, his legs were tired from all the running. He felt a stinging pain on the left side of his face. He remembers it well. He remembers the pain all too well.

His cowl that covered his face fell to his shoulders, exposing his face. At the caress of the sun, his skin blistered. It crinkled like a leaf, shying away, and curling into itself, wrinkling, turning livid. His pale ivory flesh and natural light were two opposite forces that would never co-mingle, like oil and water, only that, one cannot exist with the other. The sun cannot kiss his flesh without hurting him, just like how he cannot live without causing suffering to the one he cared about the most. It was painful, heart wrenching as he watched him with bated breath. He saw how the boy's young body fought death as he lay there on his deathbed surrounded by his family.

Ferid saw how he convulsed, how he turned red and breathless from the fever. He saw the sheen of sweat glisten on his skin. His clenched fingers, pressed against his palms, as if bleeding would make the fever stop, as if he could escape from this by keeping himself conscious, delirium free.

His mind was raging, Ferid knew, for he could hear his thoughts. He could her his calls. His, "Ferid.. Ferid.. Ferid". His chant sounded like a prayer. With every repetition, his voice weakened.

Ferid knew his guilt on missing a visit on the tower. The tower he always painstakingly climbed just to be with Ferid. He said once that he didn't like mising a day without reading to him, without teaching him how to read, without hearing his voice and the sound of his hair brushing against him when Ferid scoots close to him when he likes a particular story. They were open like this. But he would never tell him the last bit, only by implication. He wouldn't tell him how he likes smelling the scent of talcum on Ferid, or the fact that he would always bring him lavender because he always thought of him constantly. Because when he comes home, passing through the lavender fields after stopping by the tower, the wild lavenders always reminded him of Ferid. He would never tell him how much his red eyes enchant him. He has never seen anything like it, and he wonders whether there was a reason for it. Ferid knew all of this of course, and it made him happy.

Ferid felt that he existed when he was with this boy. This boy who openly adored him, even when he thought he was a burden, even when he thought his existence wasn't supposed to happen, because if it weren't the case, his mother wouldn't have taken him back from the village. She wouldn't have had to hide him in this dilapidated, algae covered tower that was soon to crumble before Ferid turns into an adult. For the first time, he didn't think beauty was a curse. For the first time, he was pleased with himself.

But all of this shattered into pieces. Ferid didn't want to remember any of this. It was just to painful to bear, too heavy, too cumbersome. He was made to realize again the pain of being immortal. He was trapped inside his memories, locked up inside the body of his young self, looking through his eyes but also not there himself. He was looking at himself from afar. He watched the sequence of events like a bystander, even if he was supposed to feel it all again, even if he was in the shoes of his young self. He heared a shrill sound. The sound was piercing, it seared through his sensitive ears making him feel dizzy. He covered his ears. Trying to compose himself, he told himself to calm down. He told himself that he was already done with feeling. He was supposed to have intentionally forgotten such a useless thing as affection. But the lead that he put on his emotions failed to prevent it from spilling out. He felt so much for this boy. The only one who ever did care for him.

Don't fall in love with humans.

His mother's voice drowned his thoughts. It made him shiver still. This was the exact thing she said after she punished him for leaving his tower. As if nothing happened, as if Ferid wasn't bleeding because of her anger outburst, she went back to her gentle self like nothing happened.

Bogarkam.. don't fall in love with humans.

Young Ferid was crying, snot and tears mixed together, streaming through his face like waterfalls. He was breathless, the sound of his voice rose up to a hiccup and then flowed into short quivering vibrations. His shoulders shook. He cried even louder when he heard the final cadence of the boy's heart.

Ferid looked at his younger self. He heared his thoughts, and felt all his affect. The sound of his own voice was unnerving. It made him feel not like himself.

No, don't go. Don't leave me. His young self pleads. He prays but doesn't kneel, instead he wipes his eyes using the hem of his sleeves and bows down his head to cover his blistered face-the skin darkened and embossed. His burn sizzled. The scab itches, the light of the sun always made it hard for him to heal. He wanted to die.

The current Ferid sees it all like he was watching a movie. Everything was dark leaving only him and his young self-his young self being in the lime light, rubbing his eyes crying. He feels terribly isolated from himself but he feels an ache in his chest that was so strong that his throat felt dry. He felt empty but he tried to fight the feeling and reminded himself that he was different now. He reminded himself that the scars of the past has long healed. More than a thousand years has passed, there was no use to feel these things. Even when he didn't want to, he still wanted to say—repeatedly as many times as this scene would play—, "Don't go".

I'll take you away from here. I'll take you away. The boy's voice echoed in the little world Ferid enclosed himself in. When he looked up, the darkness faded. It was slowly being eaten by a white blinding light. He sees him smile that bright sunshine smile of his, all teeth, his dark hair shining. As blinding light drowns his image until it completely disappears, Ferid wakes. He is on his bed, that was too large for him.

It was the first time he slept and dreamt of something. He doesn't dream. He never did, even before, until this.

Ferid's long hair was loose, and is splayed on the bed. Bristles of hair covered parts of his face. It was the first time he didn't care about his hair tangling. He sat up and touched the corner of his eyes. It was wet. Was he crying? He brought the wet thing to his lips and tasted tears.

He was troubled. He thought about the dream and pondered why he remembered such a horrid thing after all this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : Bantay-salakay Crowley.

* * *

Surrounded by furnitures which slightly smelled of wood finish, porcelain jars, and curtains that smelled of spring flowers, Ferid felt lonely and lost. He furrowed his hoary brows as he pondered about his disturbing dream. Thinking with full concentration, his eyebrows formed a crease on his forehead. He fluttered his lashes with heavy languor as if his eyelids were made of lead. Uneasy about the thoughts that stream through his mind, he pressed his pale candlestick fingers together at the tips, fiddled with its bony length as he laced them together and then folded them into a fist. With an uneasy movement, he shifted on the bed. The jerk of his head made a tress of his silver locks cascade down to his shoulders in a messy stream. Ferid sat very still to compose himself. He couldn't think of a better way to calm himself down. It was the first time he felt such strong emotions that he felt the need to summon every ounce of control he can muster to hold back the turmoil inside his loud mind.

Parting his moist lips, he exhaled to let the cool air out of his system. He tucked a lock behind his ear, batted his exhausted eyes and raised them to scan the room. He flared his nose and smelled the scent of lavender prickling his nose. He opened his mouth to say the boy's name, but he couldn't. It was difficult for him to say. In this large room that was too big for him, he felt oppressed by memories of him that he tried so very hard to bury despite the fact that he never forgets. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He raised his downcast eyes to the oaken entrance and swallowed a lump on his throat.

"Ferid-kun.."

His eyes widened at the sound of Crowley's voice. He didn't want to speak to him, or to anyone for that matter, but he had no choice. He forced himself to respond: "What is it Crowley-kun?"

It took him so much just to keep his voice from trembling in order to hide the tumult he was currently feeling. But Crowley knew that there was something off about him. He noticed the subtle change in Ferid's voice. He noticed that the usual lilt and mirth to it was gone. His cool lull of a voice had a tinge of melancholy that was discreet but apparent to Crowley's ears. Contrary to his manner of speech at Julia's escape, his voice, the manner in which he uttered and emphasized the words, was heavy with grief. It was as if Ferid was mourning.

"I have something of yours."

"I don't feel like seeing anyone right now."

"It's the human. Don't you want to take him? If you don't, then I'll dispose of him myself."

Crowley turned. The clutter of his heels made it sound as if he was about to go. It made Ferid panic at the thought of Guren perishing. This was an emotion he was surprised as he felt it swell and rise from deep inside of him. He felt odd because he wanted nothing to do with the human. In fact, he wanted him to disappear, but the thought of losing him reminded him of his loss; it reminded him of his loneliness. He sauntered towards the door weakly. The door creaked as he pulled the latch with trembling hands. The door opened, enabling the light inside the room to dapple into the hallway where Crowley was standing. At first the panel of light went through a slit, a mere chink, then with full force, Ferid pulled it, revealing himself to Crowley. The first thing that Crowley noticed was his forlorn face.

There were lines in Ferid face that he saw for the first time, and for some reason he wanted to hold him. But rather than hold him, he felt a strong curiosity rise within him.

Ferid is constantly on guard. But because something shook him, the walls that he erected around himself fell one after the other. Crowley wanted to take advantage of that. He entered the room and laid Guren on the bed. Ferid followed him.

"I cleaned him up for you, just as you like."

Ferid chuckled, "Ah, just as I like. Thank y-"

Crowley pushed Ferid on the bed and pinned him using his strong right arm. He spread his fingers on Ferid's chest. Licking his upper lip, he cupped the curve of Ferid's neck. It was Crowley's dream to drink Ferid's blood and now that Ferid has lost his control on something, it was his time to strike. He caressed his neck and ran his thumb across the covered flesh of the column of Ferid's throat. The latter melted at his touch. With an obvious tiredness Ferid asked: "What are you doing Crowley-kun?". His voice was the same as ever. It was calm. It sounded like he didn't particular mind about this show of dominance. The way he reacted to Crowley made it appear like he was fine with it.

Crowley gazed at him and realized that even if he killed his friends, killed all the humanity in him, he wanted him, as a vampire wanted blood; it was the kind of want that was connected to survival itself. The desire focused on Ferid Bathory was a desire to possess, to capture; it was a destructive kind of wanting for he wanted to have him all for himself. As Ferid lay there almost powerless, he wanted to do what he had always dreamed of doing— to bleed him. He moaned as the lust he felt towards his partner burst inside of him. He tightened his hold on Ferid's neck. He licked his lips and leaned down for a kiss. But Ferid, for the first time, stopped him. It forced him to withdraw. Ferid frustrated the aggression and the lust he was holding back and he didn't like it.

"It's been awhile since we played around. Don't you want to play with me anymore?"

"I'm not in the mood Crowley-kun."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is it something about the human?"

"No, it has nothing to do with him."

"Really?"

Ferid trailed his fingers on Crowley's sinewy arms.

"No," he purred weakly.

Crowley saw his opportunity. He grabbed Ferid by the chin. The pressure Crowley used in his fingertips forced the other to part his mouth. Crowley leaned in and opened his own. He tucked his tongue out, then, without any hesitation, he inserted his tongue inside Ferid's mouth. He pushed Ferid's own and coiled his around it. He planted wet, lingering kisses on Ferid's bottom lip as his tongue continued to dominate over Ferid's. He tasted iron on Ferid's wet tongue; he tasted weakness, loneliness and hopelessness in the aggressive slush of their quivering mouths.

Ferid's words were muffled at the aggression in Crowley's open-mouthed kisses. His words for objection became a stutter of gibberish. Crowley ran his fingers through Ferid's silver hair. He pulled him up by the nape. His fingers clutched at Ferid's tangle of locks that covered the back of the vampire's neck. He withdrew and gazed at Ferid's flustered face. The sight of it made it difficult for him to hold back his desire to suck his blood. Crowley groaned. The sound of his voice was hoarse, grating, and heavy with desire. He tore off Ferid's nightgown to expose the other's neck and shoulder. Then, with such force, he trailed his fangs through its sensitive flesh leaving abrasions in its wake. But it healed immediately after. He licked Ferid's neck with the full length of his slimy tongue. With a thrust of the hip, he plunged his fangs into Ferid's neck. He buried it deeper and deeper and deeper. It was in a slow manner that Ferid clearly felt the sharpness of his fangs as it tore his artilleries.

Ferid mumbled something as Crowley sucked on his flesh. The undulation of Crowley's throat was fast as he drank with desperation. Ferid's blood was as sweet as a human's. It was thick and as luscious as the finest of wines. Because of that, Crowley couldn't help himself. He tore the skin off Ferid's neck, exposing the red sinews of the vampire's neck. Ferid groaned in pain. The light in his eyes began to fade, and his tight grip began to loosen. But Ferid healed fast. His torn flesh expanded and formed ribbons. It quivered, bend and folded as it merged with new formed skin to cover up the exposed meat of his torn muscles.

With a lingering suction, Crowley withdraw. He gazed at Ferid's trembling figure on the bed. He leaned down and licked the side of Ferid's face, lathering it with thick slimy saliva as if marking his territory.


	11. Chapter 11

Guren was awake the whole time. Ferid's groans and his restricted movements woke Guren up as Ferid struggled to keep Crowley's aggression at bay. If he knew Guren was awake, there was nothing that could make one think that he was. Guren saw the intensity of Crowley's desire, the hunger in his licks, the violence in the way he opened his carnal mouth and plunge his sharp fangs into Ferid's pale neck.

The wet sucking noises he made as he sucked Ferid's skin, leaving livid marks that looked like bruises which disappeared immediately, shook him up. The flick of Crowley's wet tongue swathed with glistening strings of saliva as it ran across the mantle of skin, the curl of its red wanton muscle and the slick wet sound it made as he pressed it on the smooth fluffy surface flustered Guren. Ferid's moans of pain, his, "Please.. Crowley-kun… I can't.. don't.." made him terribly suspicious of Crowley. He didn't believe he would ever see Ferid be pinned down like this. The child was right, there was something wrong with Ferid. He wasn't struggling with all his might, there was no usual hostile antics coming from his mouth, no provocations whatsover, only sadness and the need for solitude.

"Ferid." Guren whispered inside his mind. He didn't know it rolled from his tongue in a soliloquy. He did't know Ferid heard it.

Ferid parted his mouth and then a bead of tear streamed down his pale cheek. He bit his lip and mumbled something under his breath. Crowley's grunts of pleasure muffled it. For this reason, the need to push Crowley off of Ferid's pitiful figure squirming underneath him was intensified. But the look in Crowley's eyes was wild, carnal and beast like, petrified him. His gaze sent shivers down Guren's spine, most especially the part where he licked the side of Ferid's face and kissed the latter's jaw with an intensity akin to a horny human being. The way he groped, pulled, pressed his palms on Ferid's chest, and the way he trailed his big calloused hands on Ferid's arm as if milking the latter's flesh was not short of foreplay.

While he was watching them, he remembered one of his conversations with Ferid,

"When you humans want something, you really put your minds into it. Aren't you like that too Lieutenant? You are aren't you?"

"You all are essentially governed by Libido and Thanatos. I think that's the beauty of it. Don't you think so?"

Guren didn't understand what he was trying to say at that time, but now he understood. This creature was envious of mortality. He desired something he would never be. The difference in the way Crowley bled him, and how he bleeds others was distinct. Crowley was like a ravenous animal, while he, Ferid, was just bleeding for show. That's why he clings so much to the child. She was the only thing that connects him to mortality because she makes him feel the venerable libido, or something he thinks was close to it.

A painful gasp from Ferid woke him up from his reverie. Crowley withdraw from Ferid and was as surprised as he was. Ferid sobbed, his voice a staccato. He sounded as though he was choking and couldn't breathe properly. His pale face turned to red, and veins started popping out emphasizing the amount of force he was using. Crowley backed away. He has never seen Ferid that way before. His face was deathly pale as he gazed at Ferid. Ferid's fingers stiffened and his face contorted it pain as tears of blood streamed down his white eyes. Writings slowly form like burns on his skin. The scent of burning flesh filled their nostrils as the words and symbols manifested themselves in the vampire's smooth and pale skin. Crowley tore his night dress and saw the writings-embossed and slowly turn into ink-like markings-trail from his neck and then ran down from the back and to his side.

Crowley did not know what to do. He draw his shoulders back and sighed. Still confused about the whole thing, he decided to just leave Ferid be. He closed Ferid eyes and covered him with a blanket. With that he turned to Guren's figure on the bed and then left.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow I really can't write long chapters now. T.T Whyyy?


	12. Chapter 12

Ferid's consciousness drifted as he lay unmoving on the bed. Everything became dark in an instant when he felt the stinging pain that roved across his body as the marks of centuries old wrought on his skin. Crowley's strong grip, painful bites, and wet mouth were no more. He was freed from it and freed from being conscious of Guren's presence as well, which unnerved him. He heard a din. And on top of such a ghastly unnatural sound, howls and echoes rolled in his mind, muffled as they were, like he was in a psychedelic dream. His mouth went dry and pale, and his eyes stung. He could feel the warmth of blood ooze out of his eyeballs and his scalp tighten. He knew his grey hair had faded to pale blond, and truthfully, he wanted to grab his hair and tear it from his scalp just to stop the pain that it gave him. The thought that he was back again to square one made him helpless. And at that, darkness reigned. There was a plop of a droplet, and then he heard himself speak.

 _Aah~ How is it that I am trapped in this darkness again? Nothing ever changed in all these years. It is still the same pain, the same torment I undergo every time. Oh my. I am tired! Terribly tired, really, of everything in this world. I had always felt different. From the day I became conscious of being, I had felt like I was not supposed to exist in this world! I could see it in the grim stares from the peasant family who took care of me, from the grave and distrustful eyes of the villagers, and I could see it from the way Mother looked at me: sometimes with disdain, sometimes with love and affection._

 _Mother was a homely woman. Aaah~ that human, homely? I don't know about that, but she's supposed to be. She was seen as kind and warm by the others and was affectionate towards my other siblings, who, if I may add, she never allowed to see me! And … and who never knew of my pathetic existence. But to be honest… coming from a well off family, being painted free of flaws was normal. It should be~! Otherwise.. they can get their heads cut off. Just like that. Pathetic, isn't? How perfectly human~_

 _At this time, our land was ravished by the troops of an unknown country. Being the commander of our home's army, her husband always went to other places in order to subdue peoples. And this, I presume had always maaade Mother terribly lonely. She would often tell me how she missed her husband! Whenever she told me this, she would pace back and forth anxiously, her face twisted like she just ate something she didn't like, grab her head and pull her hair like a mad woman. I've always been afraid whenever Mother got like this. Because while she may be gentle at times, while she may be kind and warm to my other siblings, she always beat me! She had always made me see what she really was: a Monster, a Monster like me. But I was worse than her. I knew I was worse than her!_

 _I had contemplated of killing her multiple times because of this. But naïve as I was, I just blamed myself why Mother did this to me. I thought that maybe it was my fault that she did what she did. At the back of my mind, I thought I deserved it. But it had become unbearable in the long run. I had thought of escaping, but I cannot go out in the sun without being burned. I cannot go out on my own, because if she knew I escaped, I know she will surely come for Glen! My dearest Glen. Glen was my friend: a boy my age, my only friend. We were eight years old when I met him. He got lost in the woods and ended up climbing up the tower where Mother kept me._

 _"Who are you?" He had said to me as he finally reached my window. He was a spirited child, full of life and adventurous spirit, and I was this lump of flesh who just spent all his days drawing ripples on the floor, waiting for Mother to call for me—waiting for her to need me!_

 _At that time, I didn't know what to say to him. He surprised me. I've never seen a boy other than the child of the peasant family who was charged to take care of me. When he came to my tower, it was a boring morning as usual. The panels of light that had always tormented me crawled to grab me like gnarled fingers just like how Mother wanted it, so that I could do nothing but stay in the darkness and gape at him—gape at my Glen's lovely boyish face. I have never talked to anyone, so I didn't know what to say._

 _"Fe..Ferid.. Ferid Bathory." I mustered to say, clutching my lapel, and covering myself with the thick dusty wool blankets Mother left me._

 _"Bathory? Why are you here in this.." at this he paused and studied the insides of my tower, then added, "…dilapidated old building? My house is better than this!"_

 _I wanted to tell him Mother wanted to keep me here that's why~ But I didn't! I was afraid Mother would hear me and would think I am accusing her of something._

 _"Ferid." I raised my eyes to look at him. Gazing at him made me realize that if he was that something that I have always wished for (it is so human, to pray, even to hope for something, and just thinking about how I used to wish for it sickens me) then maybe God did exist. Maybe God did exist in Mother's pagan land!_

 _"Do you want to play with me?" Ah, I remembered how red he was when he said this to me. I remembered how I felt when he said that he wanted me as a playmate! That was the first time ever in my entire life, that someone had treated me as if I were human. But… Glen didn't know I wasn't, that's why… he had the guile to ask me that. That's why… I just had to pretend I was._

 _Because we had gotten friendly, he often visited me and brought me books. He taught me how to read and how to write. Thanks to my natural intellect, I learned fast. Whenever I got what he taught me, Glen was always happy for me. When I finished his books, he always brought me his father's. He told me that since I was now better at reading than him, and even better at his lessons, I was ready to tackle his father's books. I told him that was not true. And he just often laughed at me and said, "Have confidence in yourself! You are awesome Ferid." He had always had a lilt to his Hungarian speech different from Mother's and my own. Maybe it was because he was brought up in the home of a different ethnicity. He had told me Mother's people prosecuted them constantly that's why he wanted to do something to stop the bloodshed and the conflict._

 _That's what I liked about him. I could see in his face that he was serious about what he'd said. Our land was barbaric; bloodshed was everywhere. I often hear him and mother talk about it. It was to be expected I guess. If I can sense it in this dilapidated tower, and in Mother's mansion, it was not impossible that outside, on the battlefield most particularly, this was also the same thing. It was probably just a question of intensity. But Glen.. oh my dearest Glen.. And I really liked this part of him: his eagerness to help; his kindness; his heart! I wished I could be like him~ You know.. he always noticed how easily bored I was, so he made sure to bring me a lot of books to read. Aaah…he also taught me how to peel potatoes, and to cook! Although I never tried cooking~! I just memorized the recipes he often told me and imagined I was cooking it in my head, and he eating what I have prepared._

 _We became quite close. We talk about a lot of things. Of course, I didn't.. I didn't know much about the outside world, and I was ashamed to share with him stories about Mother, so it was mostly him who was doing the talking. Thinking back on it now, aaah~ really I must say I was really a keen child, you know.. to be thinking of this. I never truly thought how horrific Mother's deeds were until that day I was taken away, but at this point in time, I had a feeling that it was not wise to tell Glen about Mother's activities. So I just shut my mouth._

 _Glen taught me a lot of things. He taught me what love meant. Aaah~ I remember that Lieutenant from the Demon Army asked me about love and I quoted to him the Symposium and even asked him what he wanted me to discuss: theories of attachment or commitment. But that was just a defense. For when he asked me that, I remembered Glen, a bit, slightly… I often remember him in mundane stuff. I often remember him but my mind, as old as it is.. tries terribly hard to fight off his memory. For the concept of Glen was always equivalent to feeling. And feeling was not equivalent to happiness. It would only remind me how pathetic I am to have believed in the things I believed in. And it often made my chest throb, even now, even after a thousand years had passed. Ah. But talking about this is pathetic. Talking about feelings is pathetic and I know that what makes this little monologue quite interesting, even for me, is that it makes me remember why I am doing the things I do… why I engage in stuff even though I am bored and suicidal. When you've been alive for so long, everything just passes like an impetuous stream at your fingertips and you can't even think of what will happen next, or what you will do next because you have all the time in the world to do so. That's why I plot! That's why I scheme. But when I think of Glen now.. and the things he taught me.. it makes me think of love. It makes me think that living sometimes meant just being with the person you want to be with._

 _Speaking of which, as a child who was brought up by Mother, I always thought that touching and kissing was a normal thing to do! Once, I kissed Glen on the mouth to thank him for bringing me books. I was surprised when he pushed me away, flustered. Such a cutie pie, he made me blush~!_

 _"What's wrong Glen?"_

 _"You… do you know what you're doing?"_

 _"What? It was a thank you."_

 _"You don't just kiss anyone like that! You have to kiss the one you love. Get it?"_

 _He told me that I should only kiss the one I love. My child self was confused.. I thought back then, if I had to kiss only the one I love, then why did Mother kiss men other than her husband? Why did Mother sleep with men and women and not her husband? I was confused. I didn't know better._

 _"But Mother…" I tried to reason out but I could never tell him such a thing._

 _"I don't know what's going on with you Ferid, but you don't just kiss anyone like that! You have to reserve your first kiss for the one you truly love. Now that you've taken mine, I don't know what to do! You've spoiled everything for me." Glen whined._

 _I felt sorry for him. But his embarrassed expression amused me… very much._

 _"Glen?"_

 _"What now?"_

 _"What is love?" I truly didn't know and his admonishment made me curious. Yes. What is love? What really is love?_

 _"Huh? What do you mean, what is love?"_

 _Mother didn't talk about love._

 _"Well, I never understood what it means. Please explain it to me."_

 _At that Glen sighed, and looked at me as if I was something that was hard to believe "Ferid, you're weird. Love… hmm.." he thought for a second,_

 _"Love is that warm thing you feel in your chest! It is that… that.. when you taste my mother's cooking, that's what it's like."_

 _"Mother never cooked for me."_

 _Hahaha! I knew he felt sorry for me. My dearest Glen~ he didn't have to do what he did. But, he still made sure I felt.. Glen made sure to show me all the affection! The affection that Mother had never given me. He often brought me his mother's cooking. But I couldn't eat it. I could not taste it on my tongue. I did not find its scent nice. Rather than focus on the food, I often focused on Glen's smell, that scent of his that had always made me feel warm… and thirsty. His neck was a place that I thought I shouldn't stare at, for he made me want to plunge my fangs deeeeeep… into his neck, and suck him dry._

 _When I was young I often felt a terrible thirst. Now, the hunger was no more. I can go for days, weeks even without drinking blood. It seemed everything had vanished from me, even that which I thought would be forever bound to me. Remembering it, Mother often hated it when I had convulsions because of blood. She had always chained me to my tower if the Thirst came over me. Realizing I was just hungry for blood, for Mother had confided in me once, that she had participated in an occult ritual where she was sacrificed to the devil, and got impregnated with his son, so she often brought me to her castle, surreptitiously, so that we could go underground where her proclivities lay. So that I could drink the blood that flowed from the bodies she hang like curtains on the filthy iron rods she made her husband make for her. This was their torture chamber! Ohhh, that was such a horrendous sight. Ghastly, horrific~! Barbaric; but what was barbaric in that fragment of time? Looking at it now, I thought it was perfectly normal—to inflict tremendous pain to those inferior to you, isn't that what it meant to live? Oh yes.. it was! Even now, it was still true: the strong shall live, and the weak shall die! But… what's VERY interesting about that place was that.. hmm.. this was also the place where I saw her fuck and get fucked by people._

 _Glen once told me that sex was supposedly between two people. He told me that he saw in a book his Father read that it was supposedly between a man and woman. It made me think about Mother. It made me think about Mother's penchant for group sex; her penchant for both men and women. She always made me watch her. Once, when I was 10 years old, one of her lovers asked her if I could join their "meeting". I knew what he was talking about. The man wanted to lay with me. He wanted to fuck me! His wild lecherous eyes and excited mouth bore into me like a hungry beast. I thought Mother would accede because she had always been that kind of woman. I thought it would amuse her to see me get fucked by her suitors. But on the contrary.. she refused! Aah~ I could sense jealousy in Mother. At this time, she was beginning to get overly conscious of her looks. Her husband was still busy; he never came home to her. A week after that, we got the information that he was killed in battle. My other siblings were taken away from Mother by someone respectable looking. I didn't really know where that person took my siblings. I was underground that time, dragging dead bodies and cleaning Mother's bath for her. She wanted it clean. Always._

 _"Ferid borgarkam.. come here.." She often said to me, in her plastic devilish voice which had always made me shudder, while she bathed in that pool of blood she sometimes made me prepare for her. I knew she was just doing this to rile me up.. she knew I could never resist the scent of blood, she knew that I would suffer! Suffering. My torment. It was aaaalllll… about my torment! Nothing more, nothing less._

 _Decay. Beauty. She was very particular about these two things. Jealous of my beauty, she started drinking blood as well! She started eating the flesh of the peasant women thinking that if she could be like me, she would have my beauty as well! Mother… Oh dear dear pathetic Mother. Truly… you have outdone yourself when you succumbed to being a nasty human eating wench~_

 _For unlike her, (this Mother did not realize) I am the devil's spawn.. I am the product of her love and fascination for things dark and mystical. That's why I cannot die. Even if I wanted to, I cannot… death is something out of my grasp, it is something that I could never be granted, and it is an obsession I am constantly tormented with. It's like pining over something as fleeting as Mother's love. That's the only thing I could compare it with. That's also the reason why I cannot feel attraction and sexual desire. But I was a foolish child~ this I know to be true.. for I believed that she could love me as I am. I denied I am the devil himself.. and believed that I could be granted love._

 _But I was happy, truly happy of Glen's visits to my tower. One time, he came to me one night, asking me to come with him to the lavender fields. Glen often brought me lavender~ he always said to me that whenever he came home traversing the strip of violets, he would always be reminded of me… Glen was sweet like that~ he always thought of me! Always.. always.. even if I lied to him about everything, even if I pretended that I was like him!_

 _When I ran away because Glen didn't come to my tower for days, not caring about the sun.. not caring about me burning… Mother found me crying.. my flesh sizzling, I was ugly! Very ugly, ghastly, dark like basalt.. darker probably than loom or oil (but this is just an exaggeration, I was red I know, dark red and my skin swollen from the burn). It hurt being burnt to the marrows of my bones, it hurt… it really hurt.. but that didn't compare to how I felt when Glen died! My heart.. I didn't have one.. but when he died.. for an instant I heard my nonexistent heartbreak to a thousand pieces.. I heard my world shatter! I wanted to die with him.. I wanted to die instead of him.. But alas… perhaps this is the cruelest thing of all… the most painful curse there is… to be immune to death!_

 _Mother dragged me back to my tower.. she beat me! It was painful. My burnt skin could not tolerate her whips. She was very angry.. I was crying.. for the first time I cried. I wailed.. not because of her violence, not because she treated me like those peasant and noble girls underground which she treated like cattle. I cried because Glen was no more! My precious Glen was no more. With his death, he took all of me. His Death took everything from me! There was no happiness.. and it hit me.. if loving and loss came together, the agony, the pain of losing would be unbearable to creatures like me! My hatred of Mother intensified. Why did she have to bring me into this world? Why did she have to drag me into this quagmire of a life?_

 _"Ferid.. Borgarkam.. don't fall in love with humans."_

 _Don't fall in love with humans. I cried at her words…_

 _"Shush Dragam.. Mother's here.. don't cry.. I love you."_

 _She always showered me with endearments, but her pet names always.. always made me uneasy! Shifting from Borgarkam to Dragam. I hated this. It made me think that she was trying to fool me, trying to make me think that despite what she does to me, she still loves me! I did believe at one point, that love could mean violence too. Because if Mother did love me, then the pain that she always inflicted against me might be one of the manifestations of that so called love. But Glen made me realize it was not. I was confused! Aaaah… very confused. And even when Mother's crimes were found out, and she was home arrested to my ugly tower, and the people found out about my existence, I still believe that maybe love meant hurting; maybe love meant hurting those you care for!_

 _I had no one. And while I was taken away by people who wore heavy robes-the kind which was imposing and sprinkled with gems and a lot of precious materials-I felt.. I thought.. that if they killed me, if they find something that could kill me it would be better._

 _Hahaha… but alas, death was impossible. When those people knew that I was the spawn of the devil, the product of my Mother's pagan activities, they experimented on me; cut my flesh which immediately healed! They desired for this characteristic, they wanted to be just like me~! Humans are such weird creatures. Their thirst for knowledge and their greed is really something. They tried all sorts of things to me, and somehow, I became painfully aware that these people came to like inflicting pain on me. My body was a sadist's ideal~ I bleed; I do not die; I do not cry. While they may have desired at the beginning to experiment on me, later on this turn into an activity that sought to quench these people's sadism. I was constantly whipped. Everyday, red lacerations would be tattooed on my ivory skin, sometimes to be completely honest, they like to cut my arms off; sometimes my legs. And it hurt! Every time, I almost screamed for Mother. But I know, she will never come for me. I know she is at my tower, probably thinking of ways to kill herself. I had no one but Glen and his warmth that still lingered in my chest. Even if they plunged that blunt blade a million times in my flesh, trace it on my skin to break the capillaries, my veins, what was the most bitter of it all was the fact that I.. I cannot die even if I was already hurting too much! And because of this, I had become numb already, even when they try to shackle me, bind me in some wooden plane thing and stretch my body for reasons I didn't know, I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I just wanted to die! But because of this numbness that I came to feel, they rather misunderstood this as resilience! And they were very interested in my resilience. For I have never uttered a single cry. What was there to cry for if Glen wasn't with me? My tear gland had long dried out when he died. I could never, never cry again, nor feel happiness again. I felt like a ghost. Well, I always felt like one. But at that time, such a feeling became more apparent to me like Mother's beating._

 _And while I may have decided never to allow myself to be soiled by a man's semen.. those robed figures often.. some of their men, rather often jerked off at my pitiful figure that was chained on that dingy, limed streaked dungeon cell! Their stubby, gnarled fingers often tried to reach for me, as their faces were wild with desire. Their red tongues tucked out like eels were disgusting. You can just imagine how indecent that looked. Those robed figures looked dignified outside, but inside of their malicious skulls was a man who only thought of nothing but fucking, fucking, and more fucking. Their heads were full of corruption no matter how they presented themselves as clean. Hypocrites! They wanted to fuck me.. all of them. And all I could do was focus on their sweaty palms, imagine it on my flesh, and think what was better, to be beat by Mother or to be raped by those old men whose skins looked so coarse and rough as that of a chicken's jowl. But they were afraid that if they touch me they would die! So they never had the guts to actually come to me. They were afraid of my crimson eyes; they were afraid that if they had a taste of me, they would feel the wrath of the devil himself. But.. aaaah. Truth be told I don't want to remember it… but there was this man who was really interested, no… interested was an understatement, who loved the thrill of risk, and who really wanted to fuck me so badly. I was naked as I was chained in that dreary ugly dungeon cell. I didn't like it. Because I really like things to be clean! I really like everything clean because Mother used to hit me all the time when she orders me to clean her bath and there are still splotches of blood that remained. I needed everything to be clean! So it was a torment to be in that place. And this guy was my prison guard. I always notice him eyeing me up and down all the time, looking at me like a hungry beast off to get its prey._

 _"Ferid.." He had called for me once, no longer able to keep his desire at bay. I knew I was desirable. I knew I often make men go on their hands and knees just to kiss my bare feet for just a whiplash of my eyes. But beauty was a curse. It was in the past, and it had always been for me. The guard's reaction to me was not something new._  
 _I didn't say anything when he called. At that time, I was mentally dead. I thought of nothing but Glen. Thought of his death over and over again and fantasized about my own death. I had hoped that they would find something that would turn me into a human so that I may die! But.._

 _"Ferid…" I raised my eyes and looked at a figure of a man, taller and much bigger than I was. I was thirsty. I didn't drink blood for a week so I was really weakened. When my eyes drifted to his crotch area, I was surprised that he was already hard._

 _Whenever Mother took me out to find her victims, when I arrived at the underground torture chamber, I always witnessesd her orgies. I always saw those men who covered her like blankets and kissed her and did things to her.. I always saw their hard and erect perverse scepters, the shape of which was very weird. Now I had seen it much closer, for my guard let his cock out of the confines of his trousers. And it amused me. I was confronted with this again, like those other times Mother's lover looked at me with hungry lustful eyes as if they could eat me raw._

 _"Come here.." I said to the man. He kneeled in front of me, grasped my hips and licked my navel. I shivered. So this was how it felt to be licked like Mother. The wetness sliding across my skin was bland. What was so special about this? I thought I should probably pretend I liked it. I thought I should probably imitate what I always see in Mother._

 _I moaned as he continued to lick me. I cannot get aroused, when he took me into his mouth, when he licked my underdeveloped member I felt that he could just swallow it whole by how big his mouth was. His hands were big and heavy. I didn't really know how to react to his touch so I scanned my memory. Did Mother had lovers as big as this one? When I recalled it.. when I recalled how mother reacted to guys like this, I moaned even louder, I grasped his hair, and clasped them between my fingers. They were swathed with sweat; greasy and disgusting. He got even excited at my response. He took me out of his mouth and started kneading my uncircumcised member. I pretended I liked it, I moaned and even somehow made myself believe that I actually enjoyed it. Then he rose, towering over me; a giant. He grabbed me by the shoulders with his large overworked hands and then licked the side of my neck. It was wet, and I quivered slightly upon the realization that he was going to kiss me. He was going to kiss me—place his narrow mouth against my mouth and trail them on my soft flesh. Glen came to me! I remembered what he said about kissing, that it should be shared only with the one you love. I remembered our conversation about love and hurt myself. But it didn't matter. I continued imitating Mother._

 _"… Mr… take my shackles off, I want to embrace you.." Mother often did this sort of thing whenever she engaged into weird sexual arrangements. I thought it would work on that guy as well. And it did._

 _He took off my shackles. I just looked at him, pretending to lust for him as well. And then he took me in his arms and kissed me hungrily. His lips moved against my own and it felt disgusting. His foul breath made me want to throw up. I remembered the kiss that I shared with Glen! And it made me want to cry._

 _His hands roamed my body, he groped me, he played with my member and even twisted my nipples.. it hurt. And I was crying inside my head.. crying because I didn't want this.. I didn't want this man to touch me… but I had no choice.. what can a child of 12 years like me do? In exchange for passively receiving his kiss, he allowed me to drink his blood! You could just only imagine how that looked: a child licking off the neck of this grown man in his mid thirties. I was flustered, trembling like a harlot at the taste of his blood. I wrapped my skinny arms around his neck and enjoyed his disgusting blood. That was the start of our little affair. He never tried penetrating me though. I guess, like the others he was afraid—afraid that he may actually perish. But… aah.. everything got boring too fast to be honest. I got bored of his reactions quickly. The robed people didn't visit me that time for a month. That's why. Months turn into a year. I was summoned. For some reason the robed people was with a weird looking man: pointy ears, narrow lips, hair slickly parted who introduced himself with a weird name. It was so weird like he was born in an age that was much older than ours. He gave the people something that I wasn't familiar with, then the cruel and torturous days began. It was worse than the torture I went through in their hands at the beginning._

 _They tried making me human! They tried taking my powers, which even I didn't know what for, for themselves. This might be their experimentation on how to achieve immortality because humans are really obsessed with eternity. They kept on giving me shots of that kind. And somehow, it poisoned me: I convulsed, I had sort of epileptic seizures as a result. And whenever this happened, I would notice writings scorched on my skin. It somehow scared me, because the sensation of those writings on my skin felt like someone wrought on my flesh. It hurt so very much. I felt like I was being burned on the inside. I felt my body tremble. It was worse than being burned in the sun. Without me realizing it, my grey hair turned into a pale blond, and my eyes, as they often talked about turned into the color of pale ocean blue. It was painful!_

 _They tried cutting me, I bled but the wound no longer healed fast. Now, when I returned to my cell, my hair no longer hoary, and my eyes no longer red, my guard was turned on more than ever. At that moment I decided to kill him. I got terribly bored of him already._

 _Then came the fire which burned everything to the ground. I ran away at this time. Amidst the flames, when I was already far away from the blazing fire, I met him.. waiting for me, as if he knew what I truly was. Saitou: my God and savior. The person I thought that could replace Glen in my heart._


	13. Chapter 13

Cold and bitter. This was how Guren described the feel of water trailing down his hand; this was how it felt as he wrung the cloth, hands burning from the tenacity of the fabric. The sound of the water flowing down the basin made him wonder why he was doing this: wringing a cloth as though he was taking care of a sick child. It was distressing because he was someone that didn't know how to take care of another. After the epidemic, whatever you call it, that _thing_ , _care_ no longer carried the same meaning it once had. Sure, they were trained to administer first aid or any aid that would enable them to save their comrades so that they would still be used for the war against the vampires, but this did not mean the kind of care he was thinking about.

Confused, he stared at Ferid's motionless figure on the bed. He studied him; he studied how the vampire began to breathe like how a human would. However, he failed to realize its implications because he was busy wondering why he cared so much for him now.

 _Caring_. It was a basic human trait to care about something, or anything for that matter. It wasn't surprising why he had developed such a thing for the Vampire. Upon seeing his weakness, his vulnerability, the urge to care had swelled. But, he paused, lust was a different matter altogether. Lust excluded caring, for lust did not mean emotional attachment. In fact lust in its purest form excluded any attachment apart from the physical. It is blind passion in the carnal sense. It is libido taking over the senses. But is that all there was to it?

Guren ran his fingers across Ferid's exposed chest and felt the other's cold skin. It wasn't as cold as before. Its warmth was as if the ice deep inside of Ferid had thawed. The thing that had melted it had to be something, Guren thought.

He adjusted himself on the bed and took the cloth and wiped Ferid's neck down to his chest. His skin was smeared with blood thanks to Crowley. Ferid looked like a mess. The blood that trickled down his necked looked as if an animal bit him. While the skin was now flawless, intact, the splatter of blood across his neck down to his chest displayed such a horrendous sight. It drenched his silver hair with red, making it look like Guren had witnessed a murder, and he was forced to clean up after the murderer's mess as an accessory to the crime.

Ferid looked like a damsel in distress, as his hair flowed from his scalp like that; tangled; his locks twining with another. The bristles of his hair jutted out; tufts covered his face that was now slowly suffuse with color of life. Guren's eyes wandered across Ferid's face. He blinked. His eyes focused on Ferid's parted lips, and he was overcome by a strong urge to run his thumb across the plump of the other's lips.

He wanted to touch it.

And as he continued looking at him, he remembered the sensations he felt when he had touched him. Oh how electrifying it was! He had slept with many. But he had never felt such an intense sexual attraction to anyone apart from Ferid. Even Mahiru could not compare. Guren had already forgotten how her insides felt, or how her female assets had tasted. He always thought they would haunt him forever. But he was wrong. Now, Mahiru only remained a voice inside his head.

Guren ran the wet cloth across Ferid's neck. He wiped off the blood thoroughly. The sound of cloth against skin somehow aroused him and made him think about Ferid's judgmental stare when he had acted like that before. It was clear that despite the fact that Ferid did not understand libido, he was familiar with it. Guren knew he always had taken advantage of that knowledge for his convenience. But why was he afraid of affection? Julia told him that. As such, it made him think that despite calling himself a creature of a different kind, he was sort of like a human in that respect. Vampires didn't need affection to function. They only needed blood. But why was Ferid afraid of affection? That was a mystery. But Guren somehow understood a bit. He realized that must be why Ferid always tended to put distance between him and others if he could, despite his obvious clinginess at times, especially to Crowley.

Guren wrung the cloth into the basin and saw the water turn red. He took the basin and replaced the water with a clean one. He was going to wipe Ferid's face and body now. Gripping the cloth in his hand, he adjusted himself on the bed. He ran the cloth across the plump flesh of Ferid's twitching eyelids following the outline of the other's eyes. He felt the curve of Ferid's sockets underneath the circles of his eyes. Ferid was starting to look more human. His face was no longer deathly pale, and his silver hair was slowly turning into a different color. Guren had to swallow a lump in his throat as he felt Ferid's cold skin turn a bit warm.

Trembling with shameful excitement, Guren wiped Ferid's other eye and then followed the outline of Ferid's straight, European nose. Ferid's beauty was perilous. It made Guren think that he was digging his own grave. But if this would be in exchange for finally dispelling Mahiru's voice away, then he would gladly take it.

A sigh passed Guren's lips. He could not go on with this without feeling hot and bothered, without feeling powerful. Still, he could not bring himself to stop cleaning Ferid.

Now, he wiped the skin above Ferid's upper lip, feeling the dent at the juncture between lip and nose.

Running the cloth was like he was following the curve and shape of Ferid's mouth. Guren for the life of him, couldn't help but lick his lips. The glistening red of Ferid's sensual mouth, and the senation it had given him once before made him want to kiss him so much that he was biting his lip and clenching his hand to hold himself back. Desire was a mysterious thing, Ferid had said once, when he studied Guren, way back when he was forced to sit through Ferid's _activities_. It made one lose his mind, Ferid had added. Even vampires would turn insane if they were deprived of blood. No one can entirely escape desire and its consequences if acted upon. This was more relevant to Guren now than it was before.

Guren sighed. As a gust of wind escaped his lips, images flashed in his mind. He remembered how Crowley held Ferid down. He remembered how he kissed him, and truth be told, it made him jealous and angry. It was absurd however, for Guren did not have any reason to. He did not possess Ferid; he did not have power over him. They were not equals. He was just a mere ant that could be easily stepped on. Moreover, his priority was supposedly to escape. But now he was currently in this situation: thinking about staying with Ferid, or suffer, because of Mahiru's taunts and hateful words.

Whatever happened to his hated for the Vampire? Whatever happened to what he had said that he would rather die than be with him for much longer?

Ferid once told him that human beings were fickle. They easily changed their minds; they promise something and then reneged on that promise without batting an eye whenever it suited them. They easily changed to begin with have no loyalties whatsoever but to the code of conduct that was imposed upon all of them which was to keep the natural law in order. This and only this. Ferid's words rang true. For Guren had completely fallen for him.

Desire, attraction and care. If this three things he felt for Ferid did not mean affection, then what was it? Was it merely lust? Desire? Was it merely his need to get away from Mahiru? They say there are no reasons for love. But there are, just subconsciously subsumed to something else, making it vague, ambiguous, so much that it turned into something abstract, hence, incomprehensible, irrational.

Guren's thoughts were interrupted when Ferid moaned. His eyesight immediately shifted down to Ferid's sides. He took off Ferid's torn robe. Now Ferid was naked. He had seen him bare like this before, but looking at him now, splayed before him like some sort of sacrifice it was difficult not to try to take a piece of him.

The dark marks that snaked up Ferid's sides contrasted so much with his skin. It was so stark. The weird letters and curlicues, and vine like things looked like an embossed tattoo. The outline was red as though it had just been recently made. Guren noticed that Ferid's hair had now completely turned to pale blond like that of Shinya's. It surprised him how much Ferid looked even more beautiful. Unable to resist, he studied him. His chest. The buds of his nipples, ripe and deliciously pink enticed him. Ferid's rising and falling chest projected life. And. Oh God, Guren swallowed-Sex. He shifted his eyes down Ferid's crotch and noticed faint golden projections that trailed from Ferid's navel down to his member. He looked completely and unmistakably human. Guren flared his nose. Even despite such human characteristics Ferid developed, there was still no scent.

Guren's pupils dilated. He blinked his eyes and reached out to check Ferid's. He saw that the hazy mist of electric red in Ferid's irises was slowly being eaten up by a yellowish tinge and a pool of warm blue that reminded him of the ocean. Looking at Ferid's orbs reminded him of a tempest as the colors yellow and blue scudded over his crimson eyes: a cyclone. They burst, enlarged and thinned. Ferid's pupils have dilated that it was as though he was high.


End file.
